


The Beginning: The Curious Case of How We Met [An Akashi x Reader FanFic]

by Asahi_SeijuroSS



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Boarding School, Emperor Akashi Seijuurou, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, Love, My First Smut, NSFW, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahi_SeijuroSS/pseuds/Asahi_SeijuroSS
Summary: WARNING!!!NOT SAFE FOR WORK (NSFW) ON FURTHER CHAPTERS (WILL UPLOAD EVERYDAY!)Chapter 12: SMUT (If you're only looking for smut...teehee)Chapter 16: SMUT (The realest one...teehee)SYNOPSIS:It's either coincidence or fate that we keep meeting unexpectedly. I'm not going to say I expected it when you threw a scissor at me the first time we met (because that would be an utter lie). But since that first time, every twist and turn of my second year life in Rakuzan is just filled with your presence. It is bewildering how I met you, Akashi Seijuro.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. The Middle [PROLOGUE]

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! So I know that KNB ended for a long while now but I just had to rewatch it. And since there's not enough Akashi Seijuro in this world, I made some more to share! I hope you guys bear with it as it's my first time ever writing a complete story (and a smut). I promise it builds up. Thank you :)
> 
> Also, your name (Reader) is Asahi Megumin. I hope it's fine with you. i'm sorry~

"HAAAHH~" 

I sighed. If the sound of bamboo hitting rock wasn’t already annoying enough, sitting in front of a large mirror reflecting me and this man was. He was eyeing me. He wasn’t even hiding it. His eyes, although of different colors from each other--- red and orange--- looked ice cold and on fire at the same time, eyeing me head to toe with contempt as we sat in the waiting area of the Principal’s Office. 

If he wasn’t hiding it, why should I bother? I thought to myself as we continued the staring contest. 

Tok… the sound of the bamboo hit the rock again. 

Tok… he was staring at me

Tok… I stared back at him

Tok… he was still staring

Tok…  
Tok…  
Tok… 

Fuck. This. I exhaled. 

“What?” I asked, stepping down from the impossibly long eye contact we just had. 

He had no response. He just stared at me with his condescending look as if to intimidate me. In the end, he just made me feel uncomfortable. I sighed again. 

“It’s rude to stare at people you know?” I said firmly. Looking him in the eyes as direct as possible. 

He straightened up, crossing his arms on his chest and simultaneously crossing his legs. And again, just stared. I pinched the bridge of my nose. God, he was giving me a headache. I lowered my elbows to my knees and rested my face in my palms. I winced as my hand grazed the fresh cut on my cheek. The cut he made when he ever so kindly threw me a scissor aiming directly at my face. I sighed once again. 

The first time I’m in Japan and this happens. The FIRST TIME I attend a SCHOOL in Japan, and this happens. I couldn’t help but curse and just sigh and sigh and sigh. 

“Will you stop the repetitive sighing?” I heard him say from beside me. I looked up. He was looking at me directly.

“Sorry?”

“You’ve already caused enough damage. I would like it if you did not decrease the quality of the air as well.” The red-haired boy said. 

I stared at him confused. Did he just slight me? Did he JUST indirectly tell me I was polluting the air? I felt a nerve twitch on the side of my temple. I scoffed. Oh wow. What an impolite bastard. 

“Oh….sorry about that, Mister. I didn’t mean to be impolite. I didn’t know my incessant sighing bothered you as much as your staring bothered me.” I smiled sarcastically. “Would you like to borrow my handkerchief to cover your face and wipe your attitude with?” I continued. Smiling with greatest sarcasm to offer. 

“I do not need of such filthy material. Your existence in the room is already more than enough.” He replied facing the mirror that reflected us both, not bothering to look me directly.

How.Rude.

“Oh. Pardon me for offering such kindness then.” I hissed. “Here I was worrying you might catch GERMS. You do look somehow of a sickly stature to say the least.” I said, my smile turning into a scowl, turning my head to face the mirrored wall. Whoever thought of putting this here must be fired. I was already sick of looking at him but I don’t intend to be the first one to back down now that he pissed me off. It went on for minutes but I was determined not to back down. 

“Apologize.” He started.

“For what?” I said confused.

“For your ill manner.” 

“Hah?” I said with more force than intended. For my ill manner? For MY ill manner?? I couldn’t help but laugh. Was I the one staring? Was I the one who spoke impolitely first? And a matter of fact, was I the one at fault that his lovers framed me as a thief for returning a stolen item from their lockers when my intention was pure? And got thrown a scissor on the face for? Oh, how twisted this man is. I breathed in. I am NOT stooping in this man’s level. I breathed in and exhaled. 

“Apologize” he said facing me. “That’s an ORDER.” He demanded.

I turned to face him, us almost facing each other at the same time. I squinted my eyes and cracked the widest most genuine of smiles I have ever had at him and let the words I meant with all of my heart roll.

“Fuck. You.” I said crisply as he looked me with contempt. In my head, I didn’t care what the consequences were or who he even was. I never even thought this could occur in real life but it happened. In my first day in Japan, I thought I would have authentic Japanese ramen, meet friends and experience the normal high school life. But what had just transpired this afternoon at the Rakuzan Basketball Clubroom, on the most jetlagged of times I could ever have, was a page in my life I would NEVER, EVER thought of being a part of in my own story book.


	2. The Beginning

RAKUZAN HIGH SCHOOL (洛山高校). It read outside the gates of a tall, magnificent building. The fresh scent of cherry blossoms falling from the tall cherry blossom trees filled the air as I stood outside looking at the magnificent stature. I smiled inwardly and walked in as the bells rang signalling the start of the school year. 

I stood in front of the class to introduce myself. Being the transferee in a class of 2nd years who already knew each other made me feel nervous. After all, I was raised abroad to begin with. 

“Good morning” I started with a smile. “I am Asahi Megumin. I just arrived six hours ago from Australia. It’s nice to meet you all.”   
The teacher pointed me to my seat at the 3rd row, a seat away from the window. The leaves rustled outside racking the trees beautifully.

Kyoto looks so beautiful. It’s breath-taking. 

Homeroom resumed after my introductions with greetings, a rundown of curriculum, and a few exchange of words. Classes started immediately after. I’d met new friends as I’d expected and things were going well. The classes went as swift as I’d come in and before I knew it, it was already afternoon. 

The students were already either flocking towards the gates to go home or heading to their respective clubs. The friends I’d met during our classes already had plans and I wanted to see for myself what the school had to offer in the matter of sports. After all, I was scouted by the school all the way from Australia for that reason.

Only a few minutes of roaming the campus grounds, I found myself at awe. The infrastructures were big and ornate. You could tell from afar that the school was very well-off. There were tennis courts, swimming pools, a baseball field, a well-kept soccer field, a shooting field where traditional archery was being held, and 3 different gyms aside from the main gymnasium. You could tell that it was a powerhouse school just from the facilities the school owned. Even comparable to the private institutions I was blessed to have attended. After I’ve passed through the third gym where the volleyball team was practicing, I found myself at the back of the gymnasiums. There was a two-storey building standing there with a few students coming in and out occasionally. 

'This must be the clubrooms.' I thought to myself as I walked through the building, reading clubroom names and familiarizing them. 

I was already feeling tired for the day. The jetlag was catching up to me as I didn’t even have the time to properly rest in the hotel before the scout came to pick me up for school and brought my belongings to my residence. I was about to leave the premise when I came across a door that was ajar. It was the men’s basketball clubroom. I heard snickering from inside and a laughter followed.

“—totally not mess with Akashi-sama now.” I heard from inside. A female voice. I quickly looked up again to reconfirm the room. It still read, in bold letters, MEN'S BASKETBALL CLUB. What were women doing inside? I thought to myself. 

'Managers. Probably managers.' My head reasoned. I shrugged. It was reasonable, but then another female spoke.

“She’s going to have to quit being the manager now. I hope she freaks and just leaves. Better yet, quit the school and die!” I heard the women laugh maliciously inside.

Nope. Not managers. 

I heard clattering and banging from the inside. Then spraying. Where they spraying the walls? I took a peak to see. The room was in chaos. Papers, trophies, benches were all around and littered the floor. The women were busy spraying one of the lockers “死ね”(die) and “醜い” (hideous). I was horrified. If they noticed me, they didn’t pay attention.

I looked around. There weren’t any people out anymore and the sun was already setting. The sound of shouting and squeaks of rubber shoes against waxed floors from gymnasiums were faint. There was none other but myself who’d witnessed it. I quickly pulled my phone out and took a snap of what transpired. The girls were still busy trashing the room. I couldn’t stay quiet any longer. 

“What are you doing?” Both of them jumped when they heard me. Looking like deer in headlights as they hid what was behind them. They eyed me. 

“Who are you?”

“I could say the same for the both of you.” I crossed my arms to my chest. “Who are you? And why are you trashing this place?”

“T-that’s none of your business.” One of the two said. “Come on Shiro” she said to her friend, which I then realized was her twin, grabbing her arm as they tried to walk past me. I looked back at the room again. “街娼” (prostitute) was written on the same locker. My blood boiled. I quickly followed the two yelling at them to stop. 

“Hey!” I ran. They were running away from me as if caught red-handed. I stopped them from their tracks. 

“W-what do you want from us?” said one of the girls again. The one the other referred to as Shiro. 

“I’m bringing you to the principal’s office.”

“What for?” the other feigned innocence. 

“Really?” I scoffed, crossing my arms and walked forward closing the space between us. “I saw what you two did back there. You vandalized the place and turned it upside down.” I eyed them from head to toe. Judging from their looks, they were pampered. Their clothes were neat and fitted well and they looked prim and proper. I would’ve thought the same as well for their character if I’d not witnessed what had happened. 

“It’s none of your business. It’s between us and the slut.” Shiro’s sister said. “Who are you anyways?”

“Oh, me? Doesn’t matter who I am, you probably don’t know anyway.” I waived. 

The other acted smug.

“Ahh…right. You’re the transferee from the other class.” She approached. “The one with the scholarship.” She laughed mockingly looking at her twin. 

“Looks like we wouldn’t even have to worry Shiro.” She started and looked at me. “She probably can’t even afford the tuition.” She said smugly. 

“Look transferee. You probably don’t know this, but we’re famous in this school. Or should I say, we’re 'elites' in this prefecture. You should probably shut your trap around us. You wouldn’t even la— aghh!!” I didn’t let her continue her little tirade while she tried to lay her hands on my shoulder. I grabbed her wrist and twisted them to the side, making sure to put the pressure where it hurt. 

“Shiho!” screamed Shiro. 

Ahh…so that’s what her name was.

Shiro held Shiho’s other hand while darting me with glares. “Let go of her!” she said. 

I twisted Shiho’s hand further. She let out a scream. I sighed.

“I don’t care who you both are or if you’re famous. But both of you will follow me” I looked at both of them intently: Shiro worrying about her sister while Shiho’s eyed swelled with tears. I looked at Shiro “…or I’ll BREAK your sister’s arm.”

“Okay! Okay…” Shiho said. I twisted her arm down a little and let go. It was already 5:00 in the afternoon. I looked at them both telling them to walk in front of me in case they tried to run. They obliged. I looked at them both as they passed me. Shiro was trying to hide a small notebook, trying to sneak it from my blind spot. 

“Stop.” I ordered.

“What?” they said in unison. I pointed to the notebook.

“What’s that?” Shiro tried to hide it and Shiho covered for her. 

“It’s nothing. It's hers.” she said as she cradled her wrist. I had trust issues with that. 

“Give them to me.” I said as I pried it off of Shiro’s arm. 

It was a small leather journal. On the bottom left of it, read the name Nekoma Yuki. I scoffed and looked at them both. Liars. I tipped my head back to point them towards the basketball team’s clubroom. 

“We’re taking this back.”

I glared at them both.

From the looks of them, they won’t run even if I left them on the doorway. I walked inside the trashed clubroom towards the locker of the person they’d slandered. Whoever she was, I pitied her for having to deal with these kinds of women. 

I put the item back inside the locker closing it. The words they’d wrote were in bright red, glowing ever-so-noticeable even with the night looming in. What a pity. I was on my way to turn back when I felt the gust of a sharp object fly towards me, grazing my cheek. Sharp red-handled scissors were impelling the locker I just closed. I look at the direction it came from.

“What…” the person outside the door beside the twins started. “…have you done to our clubroom?” 

The person walked inside, turning on the lights. He stepped forward. Even from the distance between us I could see his eyes burning with anger. Up until that that moment, I have never seen such menacing eyes.


	3. That Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not one to meddle unnecessarily but getting myself framed was the least of my worries; interacting with him was sending me NO SIGNALS. But what was I supposed to do when fate was testing us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE START OF THE INTERACTION STARTS HERE! HOPE YOU STILL READ THROUGH THIS ALTHOUGH IT'S QUITE A SLOW BUILD UP (HUHUHU). THANK YOU MINA!!!

**_AKASHI SEIJURO_ **

_LACKING._

The game-play, the routine, the performance of everyone in the first string was satisfactory… but barely.

“Nekoma” I called from beside me.

“Y-yes!” the girl squealed as she approached me. I turned to look at her. She was holding a bottle of water and some towels towards me.

“Tell me the stats for the starting line-up the past 2 days.” I ordered. "and the stats of all the newcomers the past few games"

“Uhh…uhmm…wait a second.” She said putting down the items she offered, and taking her clipboard on the bench flipping through the notes. I watched the team as she flipped through her notes.

 _Inefficient._ I thought to myself.

_But understandable._

She had just joined in as the new manager after Higuchi retired so it was understandable how she was out of it at times. I tap my feet waiting. After a few moments, she finally relayed the information. Hayama, Mibuchi and Nebuya were doing as usual in the records. There were no fluctuations and their growths were steady with their plays. The additional players promoted to the first string however had different results. I tapped my heels in silence and looked at the clock.

“Nekoma” I called. She jolted but answered immediately. “Make sure to watch over them while I head over to the club room. Make the newcomers run 10 more laps before practice ends.”

“Y-yes, Akashi-sama.” she replied.

The loss we had during the Winter Cup last year had brought my usual self out from the dark place I’d been. My second personality had won over ever since I had faced Murasakibara at practice during Teiko and had changed my persona entirely. Although I still have an innate inclination with winning, I try my best not to focus on victory alone. Somehow, it’s quite hard to adjust back.

As my other self, I was consumed by the idea of winning. My whole persona focused on the motto “Ever-Victorious”, an embodiment of the Teiko ideals we had in middle school. But ever since suffering from defeat against Seirin, everything was just change and adaptation.

I walked the short distance going to the club room a little distracted. I was put out of my thinking when I saw the Moriyama twins outside our clubroom looking at what was inside. Shiro, one of the twins, saw me approaching. She looked taken aback mouthing my name “Akashi”. She shook her sister who then looked at me as well. Shiho, the other twin looked at me and pointed towards our club room with a horrified look. I walked faster and then saw it-- the wreckage of our Rakuzan Basketball Club room.

Just a few lockers from the back, a woman closed the manager’s locker. Defamatory words were written on the once pristine locker our current manager owns. Red spray paint that weren’t there before we left for practice glistened in the dimming sky.

I couldn’t see her face. Only her long, straight brown hair. I felt like I was fading away and my second persona was about to take over as I read what were written in Nekoma’s locker. I took the scissors Nekoma used to cut banners for that was just placed near the door. And just like that, I snapped and threw the sharp scissors to her head.

* * *

**_ASAHI MEGUMIN_ **

_I was bleeding._

He had grazed my skin deep enough to cause bleeding. I looked at the man who threw the sharp object at me. His eyes were wild with rage, like a lion ready to kill its prey.

“Akashi-sama!” Shiho called the man. “We, we saw her destroying the club room and tried to stop her. S-she tried to break my wrist!” she accused me.

_Why you little shit._

The man, Akashi-whoever, looked at the twins. “Shiro, bring your sister to the clinic.” I tried to step to stop them from leaving. Their mouths forming into a smirk. I couldn’t help but scoff.

_They’re framing me._

I raised my arms only to plop them back to my sides. I rested one of my hands to my waist.

“Well what do you know? Just like that… the culprits ran away.” I said sarcastically.

“Who are you?” he commanded.

“Asahi Megumin. Now could you excuse me I have to bring them to the prin—“ I was not able to finish what I was saying. At the span of those few seconds I was talking, he’d backed me in a corner and twisted my arm to my back. Was this karma?

“I do not know of you nor do I trust your words.” He said as he pinned me facing the wall.

“Sei-chan!” I heard a man call from the door. “What’s going on here? Why is the place a mess?” Said the tall, feminine-looking man.

“I found it wrecked with this _vermin_ inside.” He said. “The twins have testified to her being the culprit of this mess.” I scoffed at the word he'd used to refer to me and couldn’t help but roll my eyes.

“ _Look_ ” I struggled trying to free my arm. “Could you just let me explain for a hot minute before you accuse me?” I said.

“Why should I trust you? I don’t even know you.” The red-haired man said, tightening his grip on my arm. I couldn’t help but laugh at the situation.

_Wow, kamisama. Look at how this narrative played out._

I turned my head to face him. His eyes still ablaze with contempt. I smiled at him with the pure, most genuine smile.

“Trust me. You trusted the wrong people.”

Just like I planned, the destination was the Principal’s Office. The only problem was that now they were accusing me instead. From the looks of it, the principal was shocked to see so many students coming in to his office that evening. The Akashi-guy still gripped my arm like I was a captive while his lackeys trailed behind him on our way. Now here we were outside the office whilst the principal, the others and some teachers deliberated on what action to take during that incident. Of course, I wasn’t in any way nervous even when those _bitches_ lied through their teeth while I showed the photos and played the short video I took from my phone while they were spraying the lockers.

I just sighed as I waited with this guy.

 _They’re taking too long._ I thought to myself. I looked at the mirror and saw him looking at me intently.

In the span of those moments we sat outside the office, we already knew we _hated_ being near each other.

After, I’d given him the middle finger, a fight broke out between us once again. He went on to grab one of the box cutters beside the secretary’s table and aimed at me. This time, trying to slit my neck. Fortunately, I was able to deflect with the coffee table books. Well, barely.

 _God he was psychotic_ , I thought to myself. And the fucking bamboo hitting the rock was irritating as hell to say the least.

I rested my head over the wall. I was already drowsy from all these drama I got involved in. I just wanted to sleep and I haven’t even had the opportunity to see my place of residence while I stayed here for the rest of my high school years. Just when I was about to nap, he spoke.

“Does it hurt?” He asked. I raised my head to the left to face him.

“What? When I fell down from heaven?” I said lazily.

He stared at me. If he cringed he didn’t say.

“The cut.” He pointed. I blinked at him.

“Now you’re concerned?” I said with a chuckle.

“ _You threw a long, sharp scissor aiming for my head, accused me of being the culprit, and now you’re concerned?”_ was what I wanted to say but decided against it. I didn’t want another box cutter aimed at me. I inhaled and looked at myself in the mirror in front of us. The cut was the length of my pinkie finger and looked like it had abraded the top layer of my skin. It had dried up blood on its edges but it wasn’t too thick to cause a scar. I touched its edge, wanting to wince.

“Not much.” I said instead. He nodded his head.

He looked the other way now breaking the long stare he had at me ever since we were brought out of the office. Now it was me who was looking at him. 

The first noticeable thing about him was his hair. His hair was the mix of different reds—dark, light and a slight touch of pink. He had short bangs on the front but his hair was touching the top of his ears on the sides. He had fair skin and his complexion was pristine. He was quite muscular I might say, but I could only deduce that from the flexion of his forearm. I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt whatever his biceps looked like. And judging from us sitting right next to each other, he wasn’t that much taller than me. He turns to see me looking at his reflection.

_Ahh…that’s different._

_His eyes_. I wasn’t able to appreciate it at first because he’d thrown a scissor to my face and had indirectly told me off, but I’d never seen those kinds of eyes before. One of his eyes were red and the other was orange. In a way, they were appealing. If only he wasn’t intent on killing me with sharp objects a while ago. I looked away. Just then, this man’s lackeys one by one went out to join us in the waiting room. Trailing behind them was the principal.

He handed me over my phone to which I accepted with both my hands and looked at me.

“I’m sorry it took so long.” He said looking at me and the red-head guy. _What was his name again?_

The principal cleared his throat.

“The Moriyama twins will be facing consequences for their action. They apologize for having blamed you for their actions and would like to pay their retribution with the basketball club by paying for the damage. We have discussed that the final verdict should come from you Asahi-san since you were, well, _framed_ for the lack of better word.”

My head spun so fast towards the red-head, I thought I’d unintentionally decapitated myself. But other than, that I faced him. There was no need for words. After the mutuality between the exchange of looks we had, he already knew “I told him so”.

He looked at me intently but said nothing. His face that was contorted with contempt was now redirected as he looked past me. He looked behind the principal, his eyes set on the twins.

The twins were behind the principal looking at the floor intently as if there was a mushroom growing on the tiles. I looked at Shiho’s wrist. It was now bandaged but was swelling and pink.

 _I shouldn’t have been so forceful there._ I inhaled.

“So Asahi-san. What do you think we do?” the principal asked. I eyed the twins who looked afraid to raise their heads. I doubt they could even after they’d betrayed this man. I sighed.

“I guess they can just apologize to the person who owned the locker they vandalized.” I said. “After all, she’s the real victim.”

* * *

After all that transpired inside the office, it was already dark outside. The premise was already littered with stars and the street lamps were the only things illuminating the road. I was just glad that was over. My stomach grumbled. I had to grab something to eat. I opened my phone to see messages coming from the person who’d scouted me asking where I was and to message him when I wasn’t busy so he could bring me to my residence. I typed my reply.

To < Eiji Shirogane > < 4:45 pm, 04/06/2020>

From <Asahi Megumin>

**This is Asahi…Sorry for replying late Sir. I got caught up with something.**

**I’m in front of the school now.**

< Eiji Shirogane > < 6:13 pm, 04/06/2020>

**Ok. I’ll come pick you up.**

After a few minutes waiting, Eiji-san had come and picked me up for dinner. An hour after that, he dropped me off to the dormitories where I was now to become a resident for the next two years.

“Your room’s 511, okay?” He said with a courteous smile. “I’ll see you on Saturday for practice.” I bowed a thank you as he drove away.

A few moments later I was dumbfounded. The key to my room suspended between myself and the door, my mouth open from disbelief.

“So…” He muttered as he eyed my key and my bag.

Standing just across me, in the same hallway, in the same vicinity, with the same look he gave from a while back was that guy again….that guy Akashi.

“…we meet again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW!!! PLEASE SEND YOUR COMMENTS FOR FEEDBACKS :) ARIGATOU!!!


	4. Noise pollution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A register on Asahi's dorm life beside his next-door neighbour Akashi Seijuro.

_“Ahh…aghhh….aghh…ngh--…Aka…shi…aka---”_

My elbows were propped on my study table. My left hand gripped my pencil tightly like a war item as I hid my face with the other. The headboard of a bed hitting the wall directly in front me made my supposedly stationary table shake ever so slightly.

I wanted to punch a hole through the wall.

It has only been two nights since I arrived from Australia, TWO NIGHTS since I’ve come to Rakuzan, and TWO FREAKING NIGHTS since I’ve met the _fucking man_ this girl is moaning the name of.

_Girl, it’s probably not even that good! The fuck girl, chill!_

I stood up from my seat not caring if the chair abraded the tile. I wanted to make a sound so loud they’d tone it down. But alas, it only resulted to hurting my ear and stubbing my toe on the process.

I walked towards my electric kettle to heat up some tea: finding comfort in the steadily increasing whistle of the kettle. But as if to mock the non-malicious screaming of the boiling water, the screaming of the name “Seijüro” was increasing in volume as well. I felt my ears getting red as I heard the girl coming to her end, screaming "SeijuuurooOOOhh~" the same time the whistle of the kettle simmered down.

“aghh…nghh….aHHHA~" the woman next door moaned as I held my mug to get my tea. I look at the electric kettle on the floor.

_I don’t even want to touch the kettle anymore._

The room felt hot as if the heat pent up in my room. I took the AC remote and blasted it off to very, very cold.

All those screaming the past two nights hindered me from being well rested from jet lag and from school. I needed some fresh air. I walked out of the room towards the balcony, the fresh gust of wind the Kyoto air carried easing up my tension. I closed my eyes and inhaled.

“Ah~This air feels good. Even better than _sex_.” I said with emphasis. Hearing so much moaning and releasing frustration felt liberating.

“I doubt that. But it does.” I opened my eyes slowly…and sighed. I looked towards the direction of the reply, leaning a little bit forward on the balcony to see across the wall separating my room and the neighbors.

There he was leaning...on the balcony as well; facing the gleaming moon with his hair in disarray, a smirk on his face. His eyes now both a shining color maroon.

“I believe we haven’t introduced ourselves properly after the incident. I’m Aka--”

“Akashi Seijüro.” I finished. He blinked at me seeming lost, his brows furrowed in question.

“I heard.” I pointed to my ear. “A _lot._ ”

He blinked. Once. Twice. His mouth now tugging at the seams.

“You were eavesdropping?” He asked. A slight smirk tugged on his lips.

I shrugged.

“It’s hard not to when your girl’s beating my kettle to a scream-off.”

He laughed.

“What is your name?” He asked turning himself to face my part of the balcony.

“Why do you ask?” I returned.

“I think it’s only proper for neighbors to introduce themselves to each other.” he replied. “And also, to properly apologize for accusing you of theft.”

“And grazing my skin” I continued “with a scissor.” pointing to my cheek with the wound that was slowly healing.

“And grazing your face with a scissor, yes.” He nodded in agreement. “I sincerely apologize for that.”

“And trying to slash me with a box cutter.” I continued again.

“Well you did tell me to fuck myself.” He pointed out. I couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, you seem to be enjoying just _that_.” I made a lame joke. “But I guess I also went over line there. I also apologize." He grinned.

“And I suppose pinning your arm behind you forcefully?” he added in himself. I thought of it.

“Hmm…I suppose that’s fine. I’m flexible anyway so it didn’t really bother me so much. Not that it matters” I shrugged playfully. He smiled at the last comment.

“Your name?” he insisted.

“Asahi Megumin. It’s nice to meet you too Akashi Seijüro-san.” I said. He nodded mouthing my name.

“So, Asahi-san. What brings you to Rakuzan?” he said tilting his head to the side.

“Well I was ask---“

“Seijüro?” someone called from inside his room. His balcony door was slightly open. A fine woman with bright brown wavy hair wearing only a button down shirt peaked through the ajar sliding door. _Probably HIS clothes._ Akashi turned around to look at the woman.

“Yes. Coming, Mayu.” He said. He turned to me again. “Well, now that’s all settled then. I suppose I have to go.” He said.

“Oh. Yeah, yeah go.” I waved him off as I was opening my balcony door with my outstretched foot at the same time.

“Although we started on the wrong footing, it was nice meeting you, Asahi.” He said politely as he turned away. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” I responded. “But please, Akashi…” He stopped on his tracks and looked back his brows crunched at the loss of honorifics.

“Yes?”

“Tone down the _noise pollution_ ” I requested, hearing his faint laugh and a quiet “Alright” in response as I went inside my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting it mild. I sincerely thank you for reading my work! Chapter 5 tomorrow!


	5. A Symbiotic Reationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting him by being thrown a scissor? Check. Living beside him hearing all the noises at night? Check. Playing for Rakuzan? Sure, why not. But this Coach? Shit. Asahi really can't seem to waive Akashi off of her, can she? Was this a curse or what?

“ **Asahi Megumin.** Athlete. From Melbourne. A basketball regular. Positions played: Point Guard, Shooting Guard. Participated in the Jr. NBA at the age of 12 and 14. Won gold both times and awarded JR. MVP at the age of 12.” My nerves were twitching as my bio was being read aloud. The coach put my file down. “Impressive.”

“I don't think so, Sir. But if you think that way please…” I said. He raised my file again.

“Participated in the Under-17 division against other countries such as New Zealand, Samoa, and…”

“Sir please…” I toned my voice down embarrassed. “Please hide them now sir. It’s embarrassing.” I said not wanting him to further elaborate.

The girls from the team looked at me in awe. Some were mouthing “gold”, “MVP” and “Jr. NBA”. Some even looked me up and down gauging my height and comparing theirs, mouthing the word “short” _discreetly_.

_This is why I didn’t like my file read....it doesn't add up._

_The "cuteness" of my height makes the achievements look illegitimate._

_(Yay! Way to go on making the short girl feel...short. And I'm not even THAT short!)_

Coach Eiji looked pleased with himself seeing me embarrassed.

“She will be participating as a regular for the Rakuzan female basketball team from now on. Although she is shorter than most of you, she’s been scouted for the Australian National Team before she came here. Which means, she has very high potential. The Inter-High is not too far ahead so I expect all of you to get along.” He instructed. The female players agreed in unison. Coach Eiji faced me.

“Later after practice, meet me at the office. We still have one more thing to discuss.” I nodded before he left me to meet with my new teammates. 

After that extremely embarrassing introduction, introducing myself to the captain and meeting with my new teammates (who either cooed me with awe or challenged me for a one-on-one on the spot), everything seemed to work out fine in practice. I washed myself up and headed to the Coach’s office.

The Coach was propped in his chair discussing with someone when I was about to enter the room.

“Oops…sorry to interrupt Coach. I’ll come back later…” I said as I slowly closed the door with my head bowed.

“Ahh…Asahi. Come in.” Coach Eiji beckoned as I was about to leave the room. “Join me and Akashi. We have something to discuss.”

I looked up. _Akashi?_ Discuss?

I looked at the Coach and towards the sofa in his office. There, propped in the sofa in practice clothes, his legs quite wide open, and reading what seemed to be _my_ profile from a while ago, was Akashi Seijüro. I entered the room quietly. The coach beckoned me to sit on the sofa were my neighbour sat. I sat on the farthest end. Akashi was reading my basketball profile looking at my credentials.

“Asahi, meet Akashi Seijüro…” He pointed at Akashi who stood up in front of me. “Captain of Rakuzan’s Male Basketball Team.”

I felt my mouth drop. _This guy is the "Captain"?_

He offered his hand for a handshake to which I had to stare for a few seconds before I responded.

“We have met before, Eiji-san. She happens to be my neighbour at the dorm. I didn't know she was the one you talked about.” Akashi explained to the Coach. "I thought she would be... _different_." I rolled my eyes at his comment. 

_It's not like I ever thought 'you' were the captain_.

"Just so the feeling's mutual, I can't believe _you're_ Captain too. " I smiled as sarcastically-shocked as possible. 

"I meant I thought you'd be taller. Considering how you were presented on paper." He said matter of fact.

I felt like I'd been slapped on the face. A scoff almost exits my lungs, but I held it in; a second too late and I'd have full on bitched out at him. I crinkled my nose and smiled to mask my irritation instead. 

"Pardon my rudeness **_Captain_ ,** but you're not so tall yourself." I replied patting his head catching him by surprise. 

"Just making conversations, **ASAHI**." He said removing my hand from his head gently. _No honorifics huh?_

"It was _offensive,_ **AKASHI**." I replied crinkling my eyes and just smiled at him to tick him off a little more. He just grinned at the exchange. 

“Asahi-san….” Coach Eiji began.

“Yes sir?” I responded. He stared at me intently for what felt like forever. I gulped at the sudden change in his atmosphere.

“It seems that there’s been quite an issue with your grades.” He said. “Particularly in Japanese and mathematics”

“Sir?” I blinked, not quite processing what he said.

"Your homeroom teacher says you have quite the problem writing kanji.” he said matter of fact. He continued. “To top it all off, your mathematical records are….forgive me, _horrifying_ in contrast with your other grades.” I could feel my blood rise in embarrassment. The coach cleared his throat. _I-I can't help that! I wrote in Roman letters most of my life and everything mathematics is thought in Japanese!_

I apologized embarrassed.

“We can’t have athletes who _flunk_ their exams. So in which case, I’ve implored the help of Akashi to help you in your study.” He said. I felt dumb right then and there as I swiftly turned to look at Akashi grinning right beside me. 

“I understand that sir...but why does it have to be the Captain of the Basketball Club? Why _him_?” I asked as polite as possible. 

“Aside from him being the Captain, Akashi is quite an exceptional student.” The coach said firmly. “And because I also need you to aid in strategies for the male Rakuzan team.” He continued.

“HAH??” I was confused. “Why? That doesn’t even make sense, Sir.” I couldn’t help but flail my arms in confusion.

“Up until we’ve scouted you, you’ve been to championships against internationally strong opponents these players have played on. Plus, It is very impressive that you’ve made it in international games even with your height.” Coach Eiji elaborated. I rubbed my temples and sighed in stress.

“Coach I’m not _that_ short.” I said as calmly as possible. "Plus, pardon me sir, I played against _female_ players in the games. I doubt I'll be of help."

“You do not have to be so humble, Asahi. Your records don't lie.” He smiled putting my file on the table. I sighed defeated. I had interview records there stating I learned street ball from men and competed in GMGB. I sighed once more. 

"Fine." I nodded in defeat. The coach spoke again.

“The current roster of players that was acquired by the managers of the male basketball team has listed foreign exchange students from countries such as Serbia, Senegal and Zimbabwe.”

“Tall players.” I absentmindedly said.

“Yes. Tall players. And not just tall, they’re _skilled_ as well.” He commented. “We need you for input in terms of tactics, acquiring information, and your experience.” He said. I nodded my head understanding the task at hand.

“So basically, you want me to help the male team to build strategies against the teams with these tall, foreign players?” I repeated.

“Not just because they’re tall.” Akashi butt in, rising up from his seat. His eyes now directed towards me. “Tall doesn’t guarantee winning” he said. His eyes showing a glint of gold.

 _"Oh sorry. Did I just hit a nerve?"_ I asked putting my hand to my chest acting concerned. He ignored it but grabbed a pen by the table. I scooched farther from him and stayed quiet as he spoke.

“We also want you to help in strategizing against the teams to ensure Rakuzan’s victory. Can you do that?” Akashi asked emitting an aura of authority. I felt chills run down my spine.

“You’re worked up aren’t you?” I chuckled nervously. He did not reply. His tense aura was making me nervous. I breathed out.

“I see....I understand.” I nodded my head. “I’ll help.”

“That’s good to know.” Coach Eiji nodded satisfied with my reply.

“This way, both teams can benefit. You help the male players in tactics, Akashi helps the female players boost their ranks by not letting you fail your studies.” I look back to the coach. 

“But Coach” I complained “Aren’t there other people who can teach me?”

Coach Eiji stopped arranging the papers.

“Is there a problem between both of you?” He asked looking at the both of us. 

“No, but….” I said shaking my head. “I mean…” I twisted my arm behind me trying to find a reason other than he might stab me with a pencil if I don’t learn Japanese fast.

“He’s probably busy being Captain and all that, right? I heard his also the Student Council President and stuff so his schedule must be hectic.”

“We’ll work around what suits our schedules best.” Akashi answered looking at me. “We live next to each other anyway so it’ll be quite convenient.”

 _“But that’s the point”_ I couldn’t help but hit my forehead with my palm.

“We already practice at the same gym, we’ll have to meet more often while I help you in devising plans, and we already live in the _same floor_ of the _same dormitory._ So if you tutor me, the only time I could get not seeing you...is when I go to the bathroom.” I pointed out.

“We don’t belong to the same class. I don’t see a problem with that.” Akashi pointed out not seeing my problem.

“That’s even _worse_. Since I would be stressing on seeing you **_everywhere_** other than the classroom.” I pointed out to Akashi, trying to make him see my point.

“I’ll be stressing inside the classroom **studying** and stressing outside the classroom seeing you wherever I go. I’ll just be an over-all ball of stress!” I said putting my hands to my hips.

“You whine a lot” he squinted. I couldn’t help but gasp at his remark and put my hand to my chest showing him the conventional “I’m offended” look.

_The nerve of this man._

The Coach laughed at our exchange.

“It doesn’t matter, Asahi. Akashi’s a goal-oriented man. If you’re worrying about being around him too much you can just schedule things. Think of it as a symbiotic relationship.”

 _“What, like a parasitic one?”_ I said sarcastically.

I looked at the Coach then to Akashi. He was looking at me from head to toe like he was sizing me up, his arms crossed on his chest. I smiled at him nervously. 

_I can't believe I need this man to play basketball._ I look back to the Coach who looked dead serious with his decision. I sighed defeated.

“So when does this tutoring start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Building up a relationship is making me feel uWu. Posting again in a few hahaha (Sorry it's late. I had to get new glasses)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is catching something unexpected.

**It’s been 2 weeks now since I had come to Japan.** Somehow, adjusting to school and practice was going better than I expected. The regimen back home were more focused on power plays since most of the players were taller and bigger in stature, two things I didn’t possess. Seeing that the focus of Rakuzan’s plays are agility and tactics, I felt like I belonged. 

The female team and the male team played simultaneously side by side in the gym; the courts separated from each other by a floor to ceiling length net. And though I found it a bit confusing to mix opposite genders in one gym at first, I understood in the end that they segregated both male and female first string from the other strings to inhibit other strings from getting distracted or disheartened.

I wiped my sweat with the bottom of my shirt. The practice was gruelling and intense. I’d never ran so much laps in 30 minutes my entire career and played three full games with only a 10 minute interval after a run. I was sweating so much I won’t even be shocked if I looked like Edvard Munch’s _The Scream_ painting. I wiped my face sweat with the bottom of my shirt again.

“Asahi, no!” one of my teammates squealed as I was wiping my sweat. She quickly tugged the bottom of my shirt down and faced me towards the other girls.

“What? What?? You’re making me panic.” I asked as she tucked my shirt on to my shorts.

“Don’t wipe your sweat like that! The men might see you.” She whispered.

 _Oh. Right._ I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand.

“Sorry. I keep forgetting we shared the gym with the male team. It was a force of habit.” I apologized. She gave me a courteous smile and left me with my own company. I sauntered towards the bench to grab my water bottle. It was already running on empty. I sighed to myself.

_I’m parched._

I excused myself for a while to grab some water and to cool myself down in the faucets.

The water hitting my face was cool and relaxing. It made me want to take a shower at that exact moment. I doused my face and arms in an attempt to cool myself down accidentally over splashing on my shirt, exposing the color of my black sports bra through my white cotton shirt.

“Ah, shit.” I cursed. I looked around me in search of my towel.

_Fuck. I left it inside._

I turned to look around. Fortunately, no one was there. Quickly, I filled my flask with the cool water from the faucets.

 _I’ll just make a run for it_ I thought to myself, only to catch myself surprised when I turned around and bumped my forehead to a solid chest.

“Ahhaaa~” I grumbled as I rubbed my forehead. I looked up to see familiar maroon eyes and red hair.

“Hello.” He greeted with a slow smile. I scowled at him.

“Did you really have to stand behind me? Jesus.” I greeted back, crossing my arms on my chest. “What do you want?”

“Nothing in particular from you. I was just waiting for you to finish using the faucet.” He replied. I looked behind me and rolled my eyes.

“ _Seriously_? There are **_three_** other available ones right beside this one. You could have just used those!” I pointed out.

“I have a preference.” He replied curtly, a wide smile forming on his lips as he eyed me downward-up. “I think you might consider covering yourself up. Looking at you all wet like that is kind of… **_a turn on_**.”

I could feel my blood rise turning myself red from embarrassment. _Did he just...._

“T-then move away!” I shoved past him clutching my water bottle to my chest. I heard him snicker from behind as he tossed me his towel to use as cover up.

“I’ll see you later after practice Asahi.” I heard him say as he turned on the faucet to cool down.

_Pervert._

* * *

After the talk with the coach about helping out the male team in strategizing and Akashi helping out in my studies, we decided to meet up three times a week on campus. In those two weeks, I was able to learn a little more about Akashi. I learned that Akashi was the former Captain of the Teiko Basketball Club, a powerhouse middle school in Japan and became Captain of Rakuzan’s male basketball team on his first year. I learned that he belonged to a wealthy empire that ran the Akashi Group and was the sole heir of the current CEO. On top of that, he became the Student Council President immediately on his first year and has excellent grades overall. I couldn’t deny how impressive his profile was when I heard it. He did emit the aura of a respectable, well-raised heir. _Aside from all the things I know as his next-door neighbor._ However, that wasn’t the end of everything.

When I asked about him from my classmates, there were mixed-emotions about him. The girls were all squealing and had sparkles in their eyes as they gawked about Akashi. I immediately regretted asking them about him since they couldn’t stop calling him “Akashi-sama” in every sentence they’d describe him with. They’d describe him as a well-versed and a cool man, emitting a very mysterious but appealing aura. He was cool and reserved but polite and oozed sex appeal at the same time. They couldn’t stop saying he was their ideal type and what every man should be which made the boys in my class loathe and curse Akashi (although I didn’t understand why they were doing it in whispers).

On the other hand, my male classmates had a different view of him. They’d referred to him as cold, intimidating, and authoritative with an extremely condescending personality. He was known to become violent sometimes (which I experienced first-hand myself), forced people into submission and had an insatiable inclination to power which earned him the name of “Emperor”.

I stopped myself from recalling all that I’d learned about him. Overall, everything they did say was on point in terms of my experience and encounters which made me feel scared. I couldn’t help but feel a little scared and anxious as practice was nearing to an end and the time to meet him up for tutoring approached. He just felt dangerous. I felt blood drain out from my body.

When the female team’s manager blew the whistle, I quickly turned to look on the other side of the court. The men were still on their last drills, Akashi playing with the second string.

_I can make a run for it._

After a few words from the female team’s captain and some feedback from the manager’s observations, the practice was officially finished for the day.

I quickly ran for my water bottle and towel on the bench and made a dash to the club room. In my head, I was already weighing the odds of meeting him on the way out of the club room. That was possible but unlikely, right? I was already making up excuses in my head as to why I can’t make it in our tutoring session for today. He scared me so much. _I was thrown a scissor in the face first hand before!_ _Who knows what’ll happen to next? I haven’t even seen the Fushimi Inari Shrine yet!_

I quickly removed my practice clothes and changed back to my uniform, shoving all of my items inside my duffle bag while I put on my shoes. I opened the door to the club room.

“Asahi.” I heard him say from behind me just as I was closing the door. I froze. _What were the odds…(then again, I was bad at math so...I guess I calculated that WRONG wrong)_

 _Did he realize I was running away?_ I gulped, slowly turning around to face him. He was still in his practice clothes, the light of the moon illuminating only half of his face. I cracked a nervous smile.

“Akashi…-san” I greeted back. He looked at my duffle bag before turning to look at me.

“Where were you going?” he asked me as he closed our distance. I instinctively took a step back.

Although our height difference was a meagre 3 inches, it felt like he was looming over me. His aura was oozing superiority; commanding and intimidating.

“I was…” I started as he continued to step forward and I continued to step back. “…going to fetch you.” I said.

“You were going to _fetch_ me?” he repeated backing me up to one of the pillars. “…Heading the opposite direction?” I gulped.

“Yeah. Well, I thought we could grab dinner first before we study?” I reasoned out. _Yeah, that doesn't make sense Asahi. Good job._

He squinted his eyes not believing what I’d said. I smiled nervously, playing with my fingers. He eyed my shuffling then sighed. He backed away. 

“You’re afraid of me.” He stated. His voice low. 

“I…wasn’t.” I said guiltily.

“Don’t lie.” He commanded. 

He looked at me his face tired and morose. _Did I hurt him?_

I bit my lower lip and fumbled my fingers feeling guilty. I answered.

“Maybe I was a little afraid.” I admitted, lowering my head as I felt guilty.

“Why?” he asked curtly. I shuffled my foot, looking down on the floor.

“Well, I’ve heard some things about you and I guess it made me a little scared being alone with you.” I said guiltily. I pursed my lips together. “You did attack me with a scissor after all.”

He took a step back. A few seconds passed in silence before I felt his hand touch my upper arm gently. I looked up at him.

“I’m sorry for scaring you that time.” He apologized. “I admit my conscious was a bit hazy and I acted on impulse.” He continued. He tilted his head out from the shade, now exposing his face fully in the moonlight. His eyes were clear and reflected no malice. His smile was sad but at the same time, trying to be reassuring. He spoke softly. 

“I won’t hurt you, Asahi.”

I felt chills run down my spine as he gave me a small smile. His maroon eyes reflected in the moonlight as he rubbed his thumb on my arm. I felt my heart squeeze. He was being sincere.

_Does he know how that makes a girl’s heart flutter?_

I cleared my throat then nodded lightly.

“Alright.”

He put his hand back to his side. There was silence between us. It wasn't an awkward silence. It felt more like a comfortable silence although I couldn't understand why my heart was racing. Everything was fine up until my stomach started to grumble. I felt my cheeks flush as my stomach continued its monologue. I could hear Akashi snicker.

“Are you hungry?” he asked me. I looked down on the floor wishing it would open up and eat me.

“W-well I ran a lot of laps and played in four full games. You can’t blame me for being hungry, Akashi.” I reasoned out embarrassed. He bumped his shoe to mine, making me look up to face him. He was stifling a laugh.

“Wait for me outside our club room for a bit. Let’s go grab dinner before we head back to the dorms to study.” He said cracking a beautiful, wide smile.

My heart tugged. I couldn’t help but grab my chest. He turned away grabbing at my wrist making me follow him, turning his head back to smile at me before we headed to their club room. I gulped.

_Fuck. I think I’m catching feelings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROMANCE IS BLOOMING! JUST A LITTLE MORE AND WE'RE GETTING TO THE GOOD PARTS! New Chapter tomorrow!!!


	7. Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROMANCE IN PROGRESS! PLEASE HOLD ON A LITTLE LONGER WE'LL MAKE IT TO THE SMUT SOON I PROMISE!

**I bit my thumbnail in concentration** as I stared at the notes I’d jotted in my notebook: a habit my father pointed out when I was studying for an important exam.

_Tomorrow was the first day of the first term exams._

It had been a month now after I’d transferred in this school. If I might say so, I’ve already fully adjusted with practice and school load. I sighed, looking up to the ceiling and releasing my grip on the pen I was holding on my left hand.

_I suck at math._

Two weeks ago, Akashi started tutoring me in mathematics and Japanese. Every other day, after practices, we would meet each other outside the gym or in the dorm’s study lounge to have quick study sessions.

Akashi was good at teaching the subjects. He was concise and pointed out the important parts I had to memorize. If I was confused about the subject, (most of it were mathematics) he would elaborate the answer and patiently showed me step by step. He was very intricate with details and arranged the discussions systematically. He was nice, polite and very professional towards me. He really did things as if everything was business. If only he didn't smile at me that time, then I wouldn't have been feeling things like this for him.

Two weeks ago after I’d tried to run away from him on our first tutoring session, I had started to develop feelings for the red-head. After we had dinner and finished for the session for that night, I couldn’t sleep. 

_Was I really catching feelings for him? I mean, come on. Seriously? You hear all the noises at night you could LITERALLY make it your ringtone and you think you like him? You even danced to the beat of the bed at one point! You’re out of your mind._

But his smiles? It made me feel otherwise.

**I was eternally fucked.**

_Why do girls ALWAYS have to like assholes in their teenage years?_

_Is there an unspoken rule that a teenager should fall in love with a fuccboy once in their life?? Or is it just me?_

I asked shaking my head in disbelief for my feelings. This is so dumb.

I closed my eyes, tilted my head up the ceiling, and drowned myself in the white noise of the classroom. _At least this classroom is comforting._

“Ano—uhmm, Asahi-san…” I heard my seatmate call. I opened one of my eyes to look at her. I smiled a polite smile.

“Yes?”

“Uhmm, Akashi-sama is summoning you.” She said shaking, turning her head slightly to the direction of the door. I didn’t even have to fully look to grasp his silhouette standing outside the classroom.

I tilted my head back to look at the ceiling and shut both my eyelids to a squint. _Great. Just when I didn’t want to think of you._

I lowered my head, faced my classmate to thank her and stood up heading towards the Emperor patiently waiting at the door.

“Yes, how may I help you?” I asked politely, leaning my head on the door frame.

“Do you have time this lunch?” he asked, his hands tucked neatly on his sides. My mouth opened slightly. I stood up straight to compose myself.

“What for?” I asked, my voice a little shaky.

“I want to deliberate some strategies with you later. Seeing that tomorrow will be the start of the exam, I doubt we will be able to have enough free time to discuss. The qualifiers for the Inter-High will start after this week. So both of us will be busy with practice. I find that this is the only free time we can strategize.” He explained.

“Oh.” I found myself saying, feeling a little disappointed at the same time shocked at myself for being disappointed about something.

 _Why was I even disappointed? What was I expecting?_ I shook myself mentally.

“Yeah, of course. Where should I meet you?” I asked.

“Can you meet me at the student council office?”

I nodded catching a glimpse of a cluster of students looking at us. I turn my gaze back at him and nodded again.

“Okay...But you don’t have to come here personally, you know? It feels awkward.” his eyebrow raised in wonder.

“Why is that?” I tilted my head to point towards the direction of a cluster of females and males looking at the both of us. When he turned to look at them, they dissipated and turned their heads around as if to act inconspicuous.

“Oh…” he said in reply.

I put my hand inside my skirt pocket to grab my pen and grabbed his hand. His head turned swiftly from looking at the students’ direction towards the hand I was now scribbling on.

“What are you doing?” he commanded, taken aback by my actions. I didn’t answer. Instead, I finished what I was writing. I let go of his hand and quickly put on the cap of my pen before I looked up at him.

“So you don’t have to come here anymore.” I shrugged nonchalantly and waved once at him before turning back to my seat. “I’ll see you later.”

Without looking back, I went back to my seat and faced the window. The beautiful landscape distracting me from my boldly embarrassing move. I could feel my ears turning red as I tried to turn my head away from Akashi’s sight.

**I had just scribbled my number on his palms.**

The bells rang signifying the start of lunch. As I was about to leave the premise of my seat, my classmates (who were eyeing Akashi and I’s exchange a while ago) blocked my way out. I look up at them smiling.

“Yes, do you need something from me?” I asked.

“Asahi-chan, what did Akashi-sama need from you a while ago?” they all asked giggling. My browse crunched up confused at their curiosity.

“Uhmm…he needed me to discuss basketball strategies with him.” I found myself answering.

“Why do you ask?” I asked curiously. They all giggled. _What is up with these people?_

“Asahi-chan, are you close with the Emperor?” my seatmate asked shyly, blushing at her own question.

“I mean I guess we’re acquainted enough. I mean, we do have the same sport.” I answered curtly.

One of my classmates grabbed my hand and gave me a small, red box. She was blushing. I looked up at her confused. I was about to ask when she spoke.

“Please do me this favor. Please give this to him when you meet him later.” She said, her face now a rosy color.

“What…why me? Hey, why me??” They dissipated from my seat immediately, leaving me utterly bewildered.

When I couldn’t process what had just happened, I turned to look at the box they’d handed to me. There were no letters attached to it whatsoever, but it was wrapped neatly and had a white ribbon tied to it. I was so curious I wanted to open it but decided against it. It wasn’t mine after all.

I started to walk towards the cafeteria to grab myself a quick lunch before heading to the Student Council Room. Since arriving in Rakuzan, it had always been a wonder to me how the Japanese school lunch worked. Be late out of class for five minutes and the trays will be all wiped out when you arrive.

When I arrived, there was almost nothing left in the trays and trays of sandwiches and bento boxes. I sighed in disbelief. _At least I still got two meat buns._ I walked out of the cafeteria towards the vending machines to get some yoghurt and headed towards the Student Council Office. 

I knocked twice on the heavy wooden door before entering. It was the first time I’d been inside the student council room. I looked around to find myself alone inside. _Where is everyone?_

Finding myself alone in the room, I stood in the corner for a while to process the place. The Rakuzan Student Council Room was spacious and clean, with heavy wooden tables and elaborate paintings and pictures on the walls. In the far left corner was a long table with eight seats, picture frames of past Rakuzan Student Council members lined the walls. On the rightmost corner where I stood were two wall-length bookshelves carrying yearbooks, files, trophies and decorations. There was a display table propped on the wall which held vases of lavender on both ends as if an offering to the large painting of the school founder. On the middle of the room were two brown leather sofas with a coffee table before a large oak office table with one seat in the middle; a shogi board on the small desk beside it. The plate displayed on the oak table read **_Akashi Seijuro, Student Council President_** in gold letters.

_He really has a thing for looking over-the-top, huh._

I sat myself down on the sofa as I waited. A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal Akashi Seijuro carrying his intricate bento box. I stood up.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting.” He apologized standing across the table.

“It’s fine. I wasn’t waiting for that long.” I waved. He motioned me to sit on the sofa across him. As I turned to look at him after I’d seated myself, I saw him eye my small pile of lunch.

“Is this your lunch?” he pointed at the buns and yoghurt. I shrugged.

“Yeah, I was kind of late going to the cafeteria so I only managed to get those.” I replied.

“So you haven’t eaten yet?” he questioned again.

“Uhh, ye--s? I thought we were going to meet at lunch to discuss. Were we not supposed to eat and discuss at the same time?” I asked trying to remember if I remembered things wrong. He shuffled on his seat.

“Oh. Forgive me, Asahi. It seems that you’ve misunderstood me when I said to meet me at lunch.” He apologized. “I’ve already eaten with my teammates. Forgive me for not clarifying the context of our meet up.” He said.

“O-oh. Ahaha…” I laughed nervously taking my small pile of food off of the table. “That’s fine. I’ll eat this later after we’ve discussed the plans.” I said, feeling silly.

“You can eat them now if you’re hungry.” He insisted.

“No, it’s fine.” I said sternly as I raised my hands. “It’s fine. Let’s get this over with.” _It's all business after all..._

It only took 30 minutes for us to run down through the opponents they were most likely to face during the preliminaries and discuss what were the best ways to achieving victory. During the two weeks after Eiji-san asked me to device strategies, I’ve watched videos of the other teams, compared them to Rakuzan’s play, and did my research on them during the days Akashi and I didn’t meet. I even went as far as to request previous game videos from my team in Australia to send to me. Doing data analyzations were most certainly distracting me from thinking of the red-head. It was a tedious job, but seeing that it could help Rakuzan win, I made sure to go beyond what I’d been used to doing.

_Yeah. The request was only to device a plan. You went over the top just because you caught feelings. How funny._

“I gathered the data on this thumb drive for your team to discuss. It also contains practice games and live games of the foreign players I was able to get on my scouting trips.” I said as I pushed the thumb drive towards him.

“I see. Thank you for your help, Asahi.” He said taking the drive from the table.

“So…do you have any other questions I could help with?” I asked in monotone.

“No. Your data has been helpful in the plan I was devising, Asahi. Thank you.” 

“It’s nothing. You’ve also been of great help with my studies.” I replied indifferently. “So, if that’s all settled then I would like to excuse myself now.” I stood up to excuse myself. _It's all business after all..._

“Is everything fine, Asahi?” he asked, quite concerned.

I sighed inwardly. “Yes. I’m just…hungry.” I said turning around towards the exit.

“Oh, um…” I rummaged through my pocket and gave him the box my classmate gave me.

“Someone asked me a favor.” I continued, giving him a polite bow as I turned around to open the door.

"What is this?" He asked. I opened the door giving him an indifferent reply as I walked out the door. 

“See you after exams.” 

_His smile, his demeanor, his politeness towards you...it's all business._

I felt myself walking faster and faster as I made my way to the classroom. I still had 5 minutes left for lunch. _I'll eat then I'll forget this feelings just as fast as I developed them._ I thought to myself. As I reached the door to our classroom, I felt my phone vibrate in my coat pocket.

After putting the buns in between my legs, I grabbed my phone. **_One message received_** , it read. I opened the message.

<+81-805-558-038> <1:15 pm, 05/06/2020>

**Meet me after school later. Let’s have dinner.**

**\- Akashi Seijuro.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know this story is tagged as a smut (and I feel like the wait is so long for the smut to happen) but I...I thought we could put in some romance? Something? I promise we do have something to wait for! If you have suggestions or comments I would greatly appreciate them (I-I feel anxious). Thank you!!!


	8. DINNER WITH AKASHI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saying I would forget about him, I received a message from him. Akashi Seijuro just asked me for dinner. Maybe I can postpone the not liking for a bit? Asahi and Akashi go grab dinner!

**_Forget what I said earlier. I was just joking._ **

I contradicted myself, smiling at the thought of his little surprise. I mean, I could postpone not liking him anymore for a few hours, right? I denied to myself happily.

The classes were still on-going. I could hear the sound of chalk as it met the chalkboard, the history teacher discussing the warring periods of Japan. I couldn’t hear her fully. I was distracted by the text message I had just received three hours ago. I pulled my phone out from under my desk taking a quick look at the message again.

> _Akashi Seijuro just messaged me. He just messaged me._

I felt blood run to my cheeks, my head was now feeling light. I couldn’t help but feel elated.

<+81-805-558-038> <1:15 pm, 05/06/2020>

**“Meet me after school later. Let’s have dinner.”**

**\- Akashi Seijuro.**

I spent the last five minutes I had for lunch reading and rereading the message. When I snapped out of it, the bell already rang and I missed eating the buns I bought (which now fell on the floor when I loosened my leg-grip from the shock).

 _I can’t misunderstand this message now, can I? Let’s have dinner means me and him get dinner, right? Or is it I order and he orders and we leave the same premise of a restaurant?_ Either way, the pit that was in my stomach filled with joy.

I turned to look up at the clock. It was already the last period, which meant we would be seeing each other in less than an hour. Almost two hours of no reply is enough to not make it obvious that I was excited right? I composed myself and as inconspicuously as possible, typed a reply.

To: <Akashi Seijuro> <1:15 pm, 05/06/2020>

Fr: <Asahi Megumin> <3:00 pm, 05/06/2020>

**Okay. I’ll meet you at the gym later.**

I bit my lip to hide my smile and hid my phone. At that moment, I’ve never found myself more excited to have dinner in a long time.

By the second chime of the bell I had already left my seat and headed towards the comfort room. I looked at my phone for the time. _3:15 pm._ I looked at my reflection in the mirror. 

My long, brown hair was in disarray, baby hairs were sticking out from my side braid pointing at different directions. I looked flushed and sweaty and my cheeks were beet red. The bow on my shirt was now lopsided and my uniform a bit wrinkled _. Jeez,_ _I look haggard._

I took out tissues from my bag and started wiping off the sweat on my brows and cheeks. Since my skin still appeared flushed, I decided to quickly wash my face to cool it down. It did help a little bit, but now I looked pale. I rummaged through my bag and took my mascara and my all-purpose paint pot. I applied a thin layer of mascara on my eyelashes and a little pink on my cheeks and lips to add color to my face. I quickly dusted off some powder to set my skin. I wasn’t exactly good at applying make-up but I do know how to put _some_ on. I brushed through my hair and straightened my bow. 

_I mean, it’s not a crime to look presentable right?_ I looked at myself in the mirror again.

“This will have to do.” I looked at the time on my phone. It read 3:18 pm on the clock. _Wow, crazy what you can do when you’re catching feelings, huh?_

I breathed in to collect myself and started my way to the shoe lockers. I put on my shoes quickly.

"Ano-- Asahi-san" someone called from behind me. I turn to look back smiling to myself. It wasn't who I was expecting. Instead of Akashi, a tall and attractive male student met my gaze. 

"Yes?" I ask politely.

"I'm Masamune Akihito. I want to speak to you for a moment if you're not busy?" He asked scratching the back of his neck looking shy. I didn't let my smile falter as I looked at him. Judging from the three cuff links on his school coat, he was a third year. 

"Oh, uhmm...I'm quite occupied at the moment, senpai. Maybe some other time?" I declined politely putting my hands together as I turned around. 

"Are you going to the gym? I can walk you there." He offered. I look at my watch. It was already 3:25. I was taking too long. I bit my lips and just took his offer. 

When I arrived, Akashi was already there waiting. He was leaning on the wall beside the entrance to the gym looking down at his watch. When he saw me arrive, he stood up straight, his hands on his pocket.

“Sorry I’m late.” I apologized.

“No worries. I just arrived as well.” He curtly replied, smiling. He looked behind me and stared.

"You. Why are you here?" He asked, his tone changing as he addressed the senior.

"Akashi-kun. I was just-- I was just walking her here." Masamune-senpai replied shuffling at the site of Akashi. I turn back to look at Akashi to apologize.

"It's my fault. He had something to tell me but I already had this time set to meet you. He just offered to walk me here." I explained, trying to dissipate the tension. His authoritative gaze didn't falter, continuing his intense stare on the third year.

"State your name." Akashi demmanded ignoring me. 

"Ma...Masamune Akihito, Akashi-kun." Masamune-senpai replied looking at him and back down to the floor. Akashi eyed him top down before speaking. 

"Asahi and I have somewhere to be. If you have anything to say, I am giving you three minutes to tell her in front me. NOW." Akashi ordered walking in front of me to stand in front of Masamune-senpai. The third year backed away as he looked at him. His gaze faltering. I could see him gulp as he put his hands on his pocket.

"Nothing. There's nothing to say." He said quietly looking down on the floor. I look at Akashi, his back was broad and oozed of command; it was as if he was commanding the senpai to stand down. 

"Leave." Akashi ordered. Without any other word from Masamune-senpai, he turned to leave the both of us. Akashi didn't turn around until Masamune-senpai was out of sight. He inhaled deeply before looking back at me, a small smile on his lips.

“Where would you like to eat?” he asked.The intense aura dissipating. I blinked for a few seconds before collecting myself. _I_ shook myself internally and thought of a reply for a few seconds.

 _I guess we can forget the awkward exchange for a while._

“Uhm...I haven’t really tried Japan’s McDonald’s yet and I heard there were very unique flavors that are only available here so…” I replied turning my body from side to side. “…is that fine with you? I mean, you probably have other places you prefer and--”

“McDonald’s is fine. I am in quite a craving for their fries right now too.” He replied smiling. He tilted his head pointing towards the school gate. “Shall we go?”

There was a long line in McDonald’s when we arrived. It shouldn’t have been a problem given that there were ticketing machines to place orders, but to the best of our luck, it was broken.

“The line is quite long.” Akashi commented “We’ve been here for quite a time now. Should we go and look for other places?” He continued.

I looked at my watch. It was only 4:00 in the afternoon, there was still time.

“Okay. Where should we go?” I asked him. He looked up thinking.

“I know restaurants that serve the best hand-made ramen, udon, and sushi. Would you like some?” I couldn’t help but turn my head swiftly, smiling at the thought of authentic Japanese food. I could feel my eyes sparkle with joy.

“You already had me at Ramen.” I smiled ecstatically at him, a slow smile now forming in Akashi’s face.

“Alright then, let’s go.”

* * *

**Akashi was right.** He did know a restaurant that served the best ramen.

“Wow…its delicious” ( _sugee...oishi!*_ ) I couldn’t help say it again after sipping the well-seasoned ramen soup. Akashi chuckled.

“That’s the third time in a minute you’ve said ‘wow, delicious’ Asahi.” Akashi said smiling to himself. It made me think.

“Well…since I only came here recently, I don’t really know any other Japanese words to describe how great the food is aside from ‘wow’ ( _suge_ ) and ‘delicious’ ( _oishi_ ).” I reasoned out, using each of my hand to represent the two like a weighing scale. He couldn’t hold his laugh any longer, his smile broadening from ear to ear. Gone was the menacing Akashi, only angelic Akashi was present.

_Look at that smile. What a god-sent._

“You’re really funny, Asahi.” He complimented.

“Thank you. I try.” I bowed dramatically.

“So where do you plan to go after this?” Akashi asked as he laid his spoon beside his bowl.

I thought for a second.

“Hmm…I’m going to grab some snacks at the convenience store then head home since I have to study for maths.” I shrugged “I couldn’t follow much on the discussions since everything from numbers to shapes are in Japanese.” I continued, pushing the glass of water back and forth on the table with my index finger.

“I can help you.” He offered. I looked up at him. He tilted his head to the side, smiling sincerely. I considered the offer.

“Don’t you have to study yourself? I mean I know you’re very, _very_ smart but I don’t want to impose on you.” I replied being thankful for the offer. He leaned back lightly at the board which separated the both of us from the other customers and looked up at the ceiling thinking.

“I admit I do have to study.” He started. “But on the other hand, I am confident with my performance in studies.” He continued. I felt my eyes roll involuntarily. I wanted to smack his head for being so smug.

“If anything, the coach requested me to help you study, Asahi. After all, you playing for the preliminaries for the Inter-High will be based on you passing or failing the exams.” He stated matter of fact.

_Now that’s one good reason to consider the offer._

I tapped my finger on the table, pursing my lips.

“Are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to impose.” I said, giving him an option to back out. He slowly started leaning towards me which backed me up to the board behind me. His eyes glinting as he drew closer, our face only a few inches from each other.

“ _Absolutely.”_

His action made me cover my lips in shock and abruptly stand up from my seat which shocked the people eating at the table behind us. I could feel my ears turn red, double embarrassed as I bowed apologetically to the customers. I could feel Akashi smile beside me as he finished his food. After thanking the chef for the wonderful meal, he took his wallet and paid for the both of us; myself still not recovered from what happened still standing in shock.

“Come on, Asahi. We still have to stop by at the convenience store for snacks.” He said grabbing my wrist, excusing ourselves out of the restaurant.

_You…you playful bastard._

After recovering from Akashi’s little display of bashfulness, we stopped at the nearest convenience store to our dorm, my impromptu study buddy grabbing himself a few sandwiches as I grabbed some for myself. After checking the bill out, we made our way to the dorm and the dorm’s study lounge. Alas…

_Were there this many students in our dorm? Where’d all these people come from?_

The lounge was jam-packed. Even the McDonald’s from earlier would be ashamed.

“Should we…should we try for the library?” I asked, turning towards Akashi who was carrying the plastic bag.

He moved the plastic bag to his other hand to look at his watch.

“It’s almost closing time. I doubt we’ll make it.” He replied.

I turned to look at the clock at the wall of the study lounge. Bright red _5:50 pm_ blinked at the walls. _Yeah we wouldn’t make it._

“We could probably wait a little for them to finish and come back here later after 30 minutes.” I proposed. “That way we can take a shower and rest.” I added.

“Alright. I’ll meet you in 30 minutes.” He agreed, both of us starting for the elevator.

I plopped in my bed the second I got inside my room. I never knew being with that guy took all the willpower I had inside my body. I felt drained but at the same time I needed to study. I can’t afford to fail just before I even got started playing. I looked at my phone, grumbling.

_Better take a bath before we see each other._

It only took me about five minutes to finish showering. I made my way towards the closet to change, grabbing myself a fitted shirt from the hamper and some decent shorts. I sauntered towards my mini-fridge and grabbed myself a Popsicle while waiting for 30 minutes to finish. After 30 minutes, I headed outside meeting Akashi who was on the verge of locking his door. He was wearing a plain white shirt and black shorts with laurel wreath prints, seeming like he also just came out from the shower. We made our way down and still, with no luck. The lounge was still filled with students. I sighed inwardly looking at him.

“There’s no spot.” I said obviously. "Maybe we should just cancel."

“There is.” Akashi said confidently.

“What? Where?” I asked spinning around to look around the lounge. All the long tables including the side tables and bean bags were taken, there were no available seats anywhere. 

“I don’t see any seats available.” I looked back at him confused.

“There is.” He reiterated, slowly raising his hand and pointing his finger up. “Up there.”

I look at him confused.

“You mean to say let’s just study in our rooms?” I asked him.

“You have to pass mathematics, correct?” He reminded. My crunched up brow now turning to a scowl. This guy really knows how to hit a nerve. I sighed and bobbed my head in agreement.

“Alright. But not in my room.”” I said turning half-way. “And don’t even THINK of doing something crazy, you understand?” I stressed raising my index finger. I reminded him. Being his neighbor hearing undeniable sounds at night? I feel like it's a must to remind him. Akashi let out a slow smile and nodded.

“Understood.”

His room was _big_. Well not really that big, but it was bigger than my room, so it’s still big.

“I thought every student from Rakuzan is treated equally? Why is your room bigger than mine?” I asked jokingly with a hint of slight annoyance. He chuckled.

“Perks of a Student Council President.” He winked, simultaneously making a clicking sound. I rolled my eyes at his action.

_Show off._

I excused myself as I entered further into his room. Akashi’s room was bigger in terms of width. Unlike my room, Akashi’s room had a built in mini-kitchen (on the left side of the main entrance) which was separated from the living space by a long counter, and on the right side from the entrance of his room just a few steps forward, was his bathroom. He had a round kitchen table that could accommodate four people, a sofa, a TV mounted on the wall, a study desk below the TV, a queen-sized bed, a split-type AC, and dresser (opposite the bed) beside the study desk.

In comparison to his, my room only had a kitchen counter instead of a kitchen which greeted you on the main entrance, a slightly smaller bathroom, a desk directly in front of the wall of his bed (yeah, that’s why I couldn’t study half the time), an AC, a queen-sized bed (well at least I also get to have a queen sized bed) and a dresser.

 _It’s fine. I don’t need a sofa and a TV. It’s not like I watch ESPN or NBA, you know._ I shrugged to myself sarcastically.

“We can study here.” He pointed at the table, sitting himself right across me. I sat myself opposite him.

“Thank you for helping me study.” I thanked him in advance as we immediately proceeded to tutoring. After two hours of intensive tutoring and a headache, we finally took a break.

“Aaghh~” I moaned as I stretched my back, cracking some bones in place. “I’m getting old.” I said jokingly. He turned to look at his wristwatch.

“I think we can have a mini break right now. Are you hungry?” I could feel my stomach grumble.

“Yes, actually.”

“We can eat the snacks we bought from the convenience store a while ago. Then after that, resume studying.” He said as he started to grab for the plastic bag of snacks.

“Whoa, whoa, WHOA…” I stop him from his track.

“A snack? A _SNACK?_ We studied for two hours straight with those confusing, mind-boggling numerical problems and all we’re eating is a _**SNACK**? _Oh, hell no.” I protested. He blinked at me, folding his arms on the table leaning himself towards me.

“Then what are we supposed to do then? We didn’t buy anything for dinner. Shall we order take-outs?” He asked.

“No, no, no” I waved my hand. “Leave it to me.” I said as I started to leave my seat and jog towards the door.

“I’ll be back in a bit I’ll just go get the rice cooker from my room.”

“What, a rice cooker? I have one in the kitchen you don’t have to--” I raised my hand to signal him to stop from rising from his seat.

“I got a _preference_.” I replied, copying what he said to me before when we met at the faucets. “Wait there. I’ll be back.”

I slipped on my slides and ran to my room, grabbing my rice cooker, some instant noodles, raw eggs, and the soup I had made during the morning. I brisk walked towards his room, shutting the door using my foot.

“I could've helped you carry those, Asahi.” He said as I propped the ingredients on the table and the rice cooker on the floor near the outlet.

“Are you cooking rice? I have some over at the kitchen.” He pointed, rising from his seat to get them. I raised my hand to stop him again.

“ ** _BABY_**.” I stressed, ordering him to stay where he was. My Aussie accent stressing the English word. “Let _me_ do the cooking. You already helped me enough today.” I said pushing him back to his seat to which he obliged begrudgingly. 

“Fine. What will you be making anyway?” He asked looking at me open packets of noodles and battering egg on the floor.

“Instant ramen” I said curtly.

“Ramen? And you’re going to cook instant ramen with a rice cooker? There’s a stove in the kitchen. It’d be good to use it for its intended purpose.” I raised my index finger moving it from side to side making a ticking sound like a "NO-NO-NO" sign. 

“Baby, we’re Asians. Just a rice cooker’s enough.” I said as I filled the pot with water letting it boil. “And it’s not just _any rice cooker._ It’s my three-in-1 steamer _and_ cooker.” I clarified, showing him the detachable steamer above the cooker excited. He just looked at me with wonder. I close back the lid of the cooker.

“Just sit back there comfortably and let me do my thing, okay?” I said clicking my tongue as I winked at him, copying his gestures from a while ago.

“I’ll borrow some bowls from your kitchen, okay?” I asked as I rose up to go to his kitchen to take some bowls. I returned to my seat on the floor and started beating the eggs, adding a pinch of salt and pepper I’d also taken from his kitchen. I removed the top two layers and propped them up on the counter top, putting in the packs of ramen I opened and mixing the battered eggs with it. I stood up to wash some eggs at the sink, seeing Akashi looking at me from my peripherals intently. I went back and added the raw eggs in the boiling noodles and put on a lid.

I turned to look up at him. He was still sitting in his seat looking at me. I gave him a smile with my eyes almost in a squint.

“Can I use your microwave for a bit” I asked holding up the medium-sized microwavable container.

“Sure. Go ahead.” He pointed out towards his kitchen, his gestures laid back as he let me do my thing. He gave up on helping me after I shoved him a third time back on his chair. I put in the soup in the microwave and went back to the table to place the papers and notes on the side to make way for the food.

In no time, the ramen was cooked and the soup was hot. I borrowed his mittens and took some pot holders from his kitchen and set the pot on the table putting each layer down in front of him.

“ _Tadah_!” I sang putting down the mittens and placing a bowl in front of him.

“Now we can eat.” I said putting my chopsticks on top of my bowl.

Akashi eyed the food I laid in front of him. There were steamed buns, dumplings, the instant ramen, boiled eggs and rice.

“When did you make the steamed buns and dumplings?” He asked curious, eyeing the still-smoking fresh dumplings.

“A while ago. When we went to our rooms.” I said as I served a portion of ramen on his bowl. He looked at me bewildered.

“I…am quite astounded.” He said, clearing his throat.

“I find it amazing how you were able to prepare those in that short amount of time.” He complimented.

“Oh no, no. I bought the buns from the store and made the dumplings yesterday night and just placed them on the steamer when we got here.” I clarified, chuckling. “I am no superwoman, you know.” I said.

“You are amazing.” He smiled in appreciation. “Thank you for the food.” He said bowing in gratitude. I invited him to the food.

I watched him as he began eating the meal I prepared, not able to hide my smile when he bobbed his head as he tasted them.

“Isn’t this much better than the snack?” I joked starting to eat as well. He chuckled.

“Yes. Much better.” He chuckled lightly as he took another bite of the dumplings. I nodded, satisfied.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” I said standing up from my seat heading towards the kitchen.

“What is it?” He asked. I pulled out the microwavable container transferring its contents to a bowl and walked carefully towards the table.

“I made these this morning.” I said, carefully placing the hot miso soup in front of him.

“Now the dinner’s complete!” I said smiling, sitting myself back down.

Akashi stopped from his tracks. Eyeing the newly served dish then back at me.

“You made this?” He asked leaning towards the miso.

“Hm? Yeah, I made them this morning.” I said as I put my chopstick on the edge of my lips. I looked at him. His eyes were fixated to the soup. “Do you not like miso soup?” I asked.

“No, I…” He turned his gaze towards me.

“Miso soup is actually my favourite.” He exclaimed, his eyes sparkling.

“Thank you, Asahi.”

I felt my heart tug. My pressed lips turning into a smile. _He likes miso._

“You’re welcome, Akashi.” I nodded my head down, pointing at the soup. “Go on. Taste it.”

He placed his spoon in and took a sip. I couldn’t decipher his reaction until he let out a satisfied moan.

“It’s delicious.” He complimented. I smiled to myself, feeling my cheeks flush.

_That’s good to hear._

_A few minutes passed with us having dinner...until we had to go back to studying again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a part two and three for this scenario (teases coming up!) Leave some comments please. I would greatly appreciate them :)


	9. It's all fun and games...until...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying with Akashi is quite enjoyable...if you know what I mean. 
> 
> 2/3 of the study session!!!

**After having dinner, we continued on studying individually.** Akashi found it interesting that I found it difficult to understand mathematics when I had excellent grades in all other areas. He called it a **“very partial attentiveness towards numbers”**.

“I’m a very simple person. I see numbers, I run.” I shrugged. We studied for the next two hours individually. Once in a while, I went back to solving mathematics problems in hopes of mastering it. In the end, I fell asleep.

“Asahi…” someone called, the voice quite hazy and muffled.

“Asahi…” the voice called again.

“Asahi…” a pair of fingers pinched my nose. I jolted awake.

“Ah! Who pinched my nose?” I asked jumping slightly from my seat, startled at the wake-up call. Akashi was sitting right beside me leaning his head a little close. _Too close..._

“You fell asleep.” He explained curtly.

“Well you didn’t have to pinch my nose.” I said as I rubbed its tip annoyed. I push his face away lightly. Akashi chuckled.

“I was trying to wake you but you wouldn’t wake up.” He stated, leaning on the chair. I look up at the walls trying to find a wall clock.

“What time is it?” I asked as I looked for a wall clock.

“A quarter to twelve.” Akashi replied. I looked down on the papers I was reading. _Obviously, you’ll fall asleep in the middle of solving a mathematical equation._

“Do you want to take a rest?” he asked quite concerned. I shook my head.

“No...I’m going to continue studying.” I replied. He sat quietly beside me abandoning his previous seat right in front of me. I pulled my chair away a little and continued my writing. _If you can call my scribbles writing._

“Want to play a game?” He asked. I turned up to look at him, feeling myself get drowsier while in the middle of writing.

“What game?” I asked, suppressing a yawn.

“A drinking game.” He proposed. I felt my brow furrow.

“We’re underage. We can’t drink.” I stated.

“I know.” He chortled. “Instead of alcohol, we’ll be drinking energy drinks instead.” I put down my pen.

 _Oh, so that’s how this goes._ I nodded in understanding.

“Alright.” I replied. “What’s the drinking game about?” I asked.

“It will be a competition.” He said leaning a little forward. “We will be solving math problems.” I grumbled leaning back on my seat.

“You do realize that the reason why I am drowsy is because I’ve been doing math equations right?” I said closing my eyes.

“I know.” He replied curtly. “That’s why if you lose, you’ll to do whatever I say.” I opened my eye, turning my head to look at him.

“Like what exactly?” I asked. He laughed to himself.

“For example…” he started. “If you make one mistake, you’ll have to remove a layer of your clothing.” He said, the statement jolting me awake.

“What? I thought I told you to not do anything crazy?” I asked in a state of frenzy.

“I’m not.” He agreed.

“The results will be up to you.” He continued, a mischievous grin on his face.

_Oh…oh this man…this man is really driving me crazy._

I rested my back back to the chair.

“I don’t want to play.” I refused turning my body away from him, trying to grab a short nap.

“If you don’t wake up and play with me, you’ll wake up with no clothes at all.” My eyes burst open at his statement. I looked back at him.

“You wouldn’t do that.” I stated, laughing nervously as I tried to convince myself.

“Oh but I could. After all…” he started to push me back, my back hitting the backrest as he was getting closer in proximity.

“I am _absolute_.”

My heart, my mind, my body, froze in panic as Akashi started to slowly rise from his chair and lean his weight on the table in front of me. His fingers ran through the edges of my jaw sending shivers to my spine as it went down from my neck, slowly lowering itself to a stop on the dip of my breast, tugging my shirt downwards slowly exposing a little of my bra as his other hand moved to fiddle the locks of my hair. He took some of my brown locks towards him, stopping to put it a few centimetres from his nose.

“So, Asahi…are you still going to sleep?” he asked seductively. His voice husky and low. I gulped.

“I…I…” I was speechless.

Akashi pulled away, smiling to himself as he went back to the chair beside me; laying his back on the chair before turning his gaze back at me.

“It seems you’re _very much_ awake now.” He smirked. He nodded to the answer sheet. “Go back to solving the problems.”

I felt my jaw slack open. He let out a small laugh seeing my reaction.

I couldn’t believe it. He _toyed_ with me. I felt my blood rush back to my system as he shook his head with amusement.

_Why you little prick._

I looked at the equation in front of me and back at him. I huffed in annoyance.

“You’re a prick.” I whispered.

“What’d you say? You don’t want to play?” He teased. I ignore his little tirade and busied myself with the problems to drown his annoying presence out. After I was done with the equation, he took the paper to check if it was correct.

_This kid really knew his way into making people do things._

He nodded in satisfaction when I answered the question correctly. “Good job” He said, patting the top of my head. I shooed his hand away still annoyed.

It was already 12:00 in the evening then and I was considering leaving so I could rest. But the small scenario that happened just a little while ago made me stoic and wide awake. I grabbed myself an energy drink from the snack stash.

“You sure you’re going to drink that right now?” Akashi asked looking at me opening the drink.

“You already put me awake, what’s a little more energy drink going to do?” I replied. He put down the book he was reading and took one as well. There was a faint smile on his face. _He's probably enjoying this teasing..._ I rested my back on the chair turning my head to look at his bed.

I couldn’t help but remember the past few nights I stayed in the dorm, hearing all those _noises_ at night.

_Maybe I could tease him a little bit._

I drank one more sip of my energy drink, still looking at the well-made bed.

“Seijuro.” I called.

There was silence. After a few seconds, I felt him shifting beside me, clearing his throat.

“What was that?” He asked. I turned my head to look at him, his eyes were fixated at me, perplexed. I couldn’t help feel amused.

“That’s what they called you, right?” I grinned, pointing at the bed using my head. “The girls who kept me up at night?” I joked.

Akashi turned to look at the bed then back at me, his face now turning solid and stern. I straightened up from my seat and leaned a little towards him, resting my hands on both sides of his chair.

“You’re name really does sound pleasant to the ears doesn’t it… _Seijuro_?” I teased as I eyed his lips, his body then back to his eyes again. I tilted my head to his side leaning a little more forward, grazing my lips on his ears.

“What if I _did_ want to play the game, Seijuro? _What would you have done?_ ” I whispered quietly as I sucked at the lobule of his ear, tugging a little bit on it with my teeth. I felt his hands moving towards my waist. I rose up halfway moving towards him, resting my arms on his shoulders as I was wedging my leg between his legs, then stopping to rest my knees on the small space of the chair between his crotch; the action giving me a slight height advantage, my breast now level to his face. I could hear his breathing hasten as I loomed right next to his ear; his hands on one side of my waist, the other encircling me in between his body. I planted soft, light kisses on his ears and on his sideburns.

“ _You like this_?” I whispered as I slowly lowered my head to face his and pressed my knee up between his legs. His face turned towards me. His eyes filled with craving, like a wolf filled with hunger. I couldn’t help but grin.

_This progress is quite fast...but the results are quite unexpectedly good._

I pressed further up his legs, feeling his manhood tense. I tilted his face up so that our face was centimetres away from each other and brushed my thumb lightly on his lips.

_Should I press further?_

I closed the gap between our faces, lightly grazing my lips to his. My thumb still in the way of our lips colliding. I feel him pull me towards him, pressing our bodies closer. I pull myself back a little to see his face. He was eyeing my lips, pulling me in, trying to close the gap between us back. I rested my forehead to his then moved back to resting my lips on his ears.

“You liked that didn’t you?” I asked in a seductive whisper, running my fingers through his hair; pressing up my knees on the tent building up on his pants, his hands now bunching my hair behind my back.

“Too bad…” I tugged at his ear lobes again. My hand caressing the tent on his shorts as I lightly tugged at his hair. I plant a light kiss on his lips, looking at his hungry eyes as I spoke.

“…you’re not the only one who can play games.” I whispered, straightening myself up as I detached myself from Akashi’s arms slowly, leaving him confused. I plop down on my chair straightening my shirt he tugged up. 

A smile was tugging at the corner of my lips. I sit back down properly on my chair, crossing my legs looking down on the newly erected tent between his legs. I watch his expression as he slowly realized what I’d done.

“Well, Akashi… _someone's_ awake” I started extending my crossed leg, flexing it fully to point at the camper between his crotch.

“…it looks like _I_ _win_.” I tilted my head to the side charmingly looking at him and back to his manhood.

“Time to go back to **_studying_**.” I chuckled, leaning my back on the backrest as I took another sip of the energy drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's keep the blood running! Hello again! I posted quite early today (2:25 am). I hope you like it :)   
> Please leave a comment below if you liked this chapter. Thank you :)


	10. A Drinking Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi POV on what transpired on their study session and what transpired during their "drinking game".

**She's a fox. She's vixen. She's sly.**

I let the water run in the sink. My mind in a haze still thinking about what she’d done. I should've known. She outsmarted me today.

**She got me.**

I splashed my face with water in an attempt to wake myself up and get my head straight.

The goal of me teasing her a little bit had _no_ malicious intent whatsoever but only to rile her up awake...but hers? It was a different story. After being ordered thrice to stand down from helping her serve dinner and being called ‘baby’ twice in English to which I believe is an expression, I never expected there to be any more surprises ahead. A few seconds after I’d realized she was getting back at me, I couldn’t compose myself and just stared at her. What was I supposed to do when I couldn’t deny the bulge that formed between my pants? She chuckled at my expression, taking a swig of the Red Bull as she looked at me and back down. I’ve never felt this much “not in control” my entire life. I excused myself to the bathroom, her chuckling trailing me from behind. And now, here I was; staring at myself in the mirror.

_Shit. I messed up._

I couldn’t help but regret taking the Red Bull with her. How am I supposed to tame the _soldier in salute_ down when I have so much energy? I splashed my face with water again and closed my eyes; flashes of her lips, her eyes, the feeling of her touch, and her scent was all too present. I concentrated; willing my self-control back.

> _Are you there?_
> 
> ‘Yes.’ My second self replied.
> 
> _I fell out of control._ He took a few seconds to respond.
> 
> _‘Would you allow me to punish her for her actions?’_
> 
> _**NO.No. There is nothing to worry about.** _

I collected myself opening my eyes to see both in maroon cleared of frustration; displaying will and absolute command.

> _‘Understood.’_ My second self replied. Leaving me to my own thoughts.

I straightened myself up and looked at myself in the mirror, the _soldier_ now standing down. I grabbed my towel and wiped the beads of water from my arms and face, opening the door to head back to where she was.

Her back was facing me. Her lean arms raised at the back of her head in the middle of tying her hair exposing her nape. She turned to look back at me, a slow smile forming on her lips.

“Calmed down now?” She teased. I grinned, making my way to the chair beside her.

“Pardon me for that display. I should have known.”

“That’s what happens when you mess with me.” She said crinkling her nose. She looks back at her papers.

“Are you finished studying?” I asked. She made a humming noise.

“Yes. But I’m kind of tired of studying now.” She replied looking at me and at the ceiling, thinking.

“Should we play that game you proposed?” She asked her eyes clear.

“The drinking game?” she continued.

“Didn’t we just play that?” I asked leaning my body away. _I am not going to get caught twice._

She chuckled, waving her hand to a ‘no’.

“No, I didn’t mean _that_. The real one you proposed. Except we’ll tweak it a little bit.” She said, her arms on opposite sides of her chair as she leaned a little forward.

“We’ll play a can and can’t game.” I furrowed my brows.

“I’ve never heard of that.” I replied, inviting her to elaborate. She hummed again.

“So the game will go like this…you’ll say things that you can do and if I can’t do it, then I’ll get a consequence. I will say something I can’t do and if you CAN do it, you’ll get the consequence. Sounds good?” She proposed. I crossed my arms to my chest, shaking my head. 

“I don’t think I have a lot of areas I am not good at.” I said, smirking at her. “You might lose the battle if the only criteria is something I CAN’T do.” I said in confidence. She raised her brows at me.

“Feeling confident there, huh? Alright. Then we’ll just do it like this.” She spread her gaze around the room, looking for something. Her eyes stopping to the kitchen. “Okay. The game is still the same but instead, you’ll name things you can and CAN’T do, if I can’t do them…”she pointed at the jar on my shelf.

“…I’ll drink a spoonful of chilli paste, but if I CAN do them, I can drink milk. Same goes for you. I’ll name things I can and can’t do. If you can’t do them you drink the chilli paste and if you can, you can drink milk. Sounds good?” She said, flashing a thumbs up sign. I deliberated for a second, nodding after understanding her explanation.

“Alright.” I said leaning my arm on top of my knees. “Let’s play.”

She clapped her fingers and proceeded to the kitchen to get a spoon, the chilli paste and the milk carton in the fridge. She sat back to her seat.

“Who goes first?” she asked. I raised my arm to gesture she could go first.

“Okay.” She thought for a second. “I can speak English.”

I took a swig of the milk. “Your turn.” She gestured.

“I can solve math problems…” I stated, her face turning to a scowl. “… _fast_.” I continued, smirking at her as she took a spoonful of chilli paste. Her face contorted with the taste.

“Oh my god, that’s HOT.” She exclaimed. I chuckled gesturing for her turn.

“I can cook.” She said, fanning her face. I took a swig of milk.

“I can play shogi.” I stated. She gave me the eye, grunting. She took another spoonful of chilli paste.

“I can play the piano.” She stated. I chuckled shaking my head as I took a swig of the milk, her face now contorted to a “what” expression.

“I can play the violin.” I stated, smiling at her demise as she took another spoonful of chilli. I never knew karma can come this fast.

“OH. MY GOD. THAT IS HOT!” she stated fanning herself, her hand reaching for the milk glass in front of me. I quickly took it away from her and ticked my index finger.

“You can’t drink milk unless you say something I can’t do. That was the rule.” I reminded, her face turning to a scowl.

“Ughh…fine! Um…I can make balloon animals.” She stated. I sat up biting the inside of my cheeks…then sighed as I reached for the chilli paste.

“Yes! Finally!” She exclaimed as she took the glass of milk and downed the whole glass.

“I can swim” I stated. She drank milk.

“I can type fast.” She stated. I drank milk.

“I can ride horses.”

“Ugh, I hate you.” She grunted taking a spoonful of chilli stopping her recovery from the spiciness.

“I can tame dogs.” She stated. I sighed, taking the chilli. She was making a victorious dance.

“I can write KANJI” I teased. She raised herself slightly to reach for me, her fingers clenched as if to pinch.

“You’re really targeting the things I CAN’T do huh, _Akashi_? You’re enjoying seeing me suffer don’t you?” I laughed as I deflected her arm and fed her the chilli paste. She grimaced at the taste.

“Let’s proceed to stating things we can’t do instead.” She grunted. I laughed, shaking my head.

“I just realized that if the competition was only about how many things I couldn’t do, I would’ve won easily.” I couldn’t help but laugh harder at her statement, earning an eye from her.

“Start the game!” she said annoyed with my reaction. I thought for a second.

“I can’t whistle.” I stated. She lunged for the milk drinking the whole glass. She must’ve felt really hot with all those. She let out a satisfied sound after drinking the whole glass. She thought for a second.

“I can’t reach high places.” She said. I felt her stare at me as if to target me with my height. I sighed, reaching to pinch her cheeks.

“You’re also enjoying this, aren’t you? You’re targeting my height because I’m quite short in comparison to other players, aren’t you?” She laughed trying to avoid my hand. She held the spoon towards me. I sighed and took a bite.

“I can’t surf.” I admitted. She blinked at me.

“Well, that’s actually my hobby.” She stated as she took the milk making a satisfied swig. She looked at me. “Maybe one day I can teach you.”

I bobbed my head.

“Alright. I’ll look forward to that.” I thanked for her offer.

The atmosphere started to change from competitive to mellow.

“I can’t draw.” She stated silently. I took the cup to my mouth.

“I can paint you one day.” I offered. She turned her body towards me, tucking her knees below her face.

“Really? What, you’ll draw me like one of your French girls?” she said raising her eyebrows jokingly. I leaned my arm on the back rest of her chair.

“No. Like my Australia-raised _Japanese_ girl.” I flirted, touching her nose. She swatted it away, her face a little red.

_It’s either because of me or the chilli_ I chortled to myself. She sighed.

“I can’t dunk.” She said, taking a bite of the sandwich we’d bought. I took the cup of milk and drank. She looked at me perplexed.

“What? How is that possible when you’re almost the same height as me?” She said surprised. I couldn’t help but reach to shuffle her hair, a nerve twitching in my head.

“Jesus, you’re really trying to push our height similarities, aren’t you?” I shuffled her hair, leaving it to a disarray. I laughed, leaning on the table.

“While I am only 5”8 in comparison to other players who have a significant height advantage, I make sure to train my body to its maximum so I can be at par with them.” I stated, moving the glass in between us.She shrugged.

“Well, I can’t say the same for me. I mean…I’m sly and agile and quite versatile, but I can’t really find myself capable of being center against a larger person. I mean I’ve experienced it and I give my all, but I think I’m better off shooting outside.” She stated. “You’re amazing you could do that.” She complimented. I took a swig at the milk, then turned to look back at her again; resting my arm above the back rest of her chair.

“It’s called will, _baby_.” I joked back, in reference to her calling me baby a while ago. She flushed. I looked back up thinking of other things I couldn’t do and thought of nothing else.

“I don’t have anything I know off that I can’t do anymore...” I started, turning my head to look at her as she leaned on the back rest. I placed my arms behind the back rest, being careful not to invade her space.

“....But I still have things I can do, so I’ll just say those.” She turned her body to fully face towards me.

“Okay, you can do that.” She whispered. I nodded.

“Well I can pass with my elbow.” I said, trying to impress. She made a shocked face. I smiled satisfied. She turned to take the chilli. I put my hand on the jar to stop her.

“No, we don’t have to do that anymore. I don’t want our stomachs upset tomorrow.” I stated, taking the jar away. Her browse furrowed.

“Well then what should we do for consequence?” She asked. I pointed at the plastic bag of snacks that was still half full.

“We’ll have to finish those instead.” I said. She grumbled.

“I doubt I can even eat with all those chilli paste.” She said pouting at the sight of the food but afterwards she sighed in agreement.

After a few more exchanges of things we could and could not do and still left with 5 sandwiches, I tried to make another impression. Her face was already in a scowl for the past four rounds since she was not able to do any of the things I could. I chuckled.

“This will be the last one. So you’ll have to finish those after.” I chuckled in confidence.

“Ugh, I hate it when you’re smug.” She beckoned, her expression saying “bring it”.

I laughed as I drank milk.

“I can ankle break.”

She stared at me. After a few seconds a, a slow smile started forming on her lips. She pushed the last five sandwiches to me. I couldn’t help but look confused.

“You go and finish those.” She said happily.

“What? You mean you can ankle break?”

Her face turned into a scowl, she was giving me the eye.

“I’m a combo guard. I can play both point guard and shooting guard. It’s my job to get the ball running and shoot if no one’s available. Though, I don't usually do it on practice for various reasons. Having the skill to ankle break is me doing the bare minimum.”

I couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, slightly amused.

“ _Bare minimum_ you say?” I asked quite interested. “I thought you’d be amused.”

She leaned her elbow on the table and rested her head on her knuckles.

“Well, when you’re 5”5 facing opponents who average a 5”9, you got to have some skills up your sleeve...” She said dismissively, chuckling to herself before looking back at me. A small smile forming on her lips.

“...But I never thought we’d have the same skill too.”

* * *

**_ASAHI MEGUMIN_ **

I woke up to the sound of an alarm blearing. The hint of the sun on the horizon peeking through the cracks of Akashi’s heavy curtains. I look up at the time. 7:15 am. We had stayed up until 2:00 in the morning and fell asleep on our seats. I look around trying to find Akashi. Instead, I found a note. I wiped my eyes and took it. It was from Akashi. It read:

> **“I’ll be leaving early today. I have some things to discuss with the Student Council, but I left you breakfast on the counter…**
> 
> **..I had a great time with you last night....**
> 
> **Seeing you beside me when I woke up made me realize how much your name suited you. You really are a Asahi (** _Morning_ **) Megumin (** _Blessing_ **)....**
> 
> **...It was fun spending the night studying with you. I look forward for the next time."**
> 
> **Sincerely yours, _Seijuro._**

I blushed as I read through the name he’d called himself finding myself giddy down to the bone.

The exam week finished without a cinch. And for the first time in my entire life, instead of getting a D+ on my exams I got a B+. I drove past a defender in front of me to face the Captain blocking me from shooting. I dribbled the ball back and forth and played a fake, making her slip from her footing to the floor ankle-breaking her. I shot the ball from the three-point line sinking it just as the manager blew the whistle.

“Times up! Score: 102-68.” She announced. I turned to help the Captain who was still sitting on the floor looking at me baffled as we walked towards the manager who announced our individual progress.

“Damn, Asahi. You scored 41 on your own.” She turned at me, shaking her head in disbelief.

“You sure are fired up today, aren’t you?” she added in.

“Yeah? Well…” I laughed, looking at the other side of the net at the red-head as he also did an ankle-break past his opponent, sinking a three. Our eyes meet briefly before he ran back to the other side of the court. I smiled to myself, up for a challenge.

…I just found myself a rival on the court.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for late updates! Thank you for everyone who's reading this!


	11. Practice Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The female Rakuzan basketball team goes head-to-head with the male Rakuzan basketball team lead by the Captain Akashi Seijuro. Will Asahi be able to defeat the Emperor's rule in court?

Preliminaries for the Inter-High went by fast. Both male and female Rakuzan teams made it without a problem. Now what was left for us was practice _and more practice_ to prepare ourselves to face strong, powerhouse schools. I felt my nerve twitch.

“Oi, Captain…” I called, suppressing the urge to rub my temples.

“...Why in the world are we playing against the _men_?” I asked, my head already spinning from confusion.

The Captain stopped dribbling the ball, pinning it on her hips.

“The semi-finals will consist of powerhouse schools all over the country that play better ball compared to the teams we faced in the preliminaries. Even more so in the finals against veterans and kings. So, in line with tradition and in preparation to face against powerful schools, we’ll be playing against the men today in practice.” The third years stood behind the Captain, like veterans of war seeking for revenge.

“This time last year we played against the men, under the leadership of their present Captain Akashi Seijuro and lost with the score of 140-65.” I could feel the air in the room intensify, the eyes of the seniors on fire.

“This time, we’ll _crush_ them.” Our Captain ordered, looking at us in absolute fury. I gulped, nodding my head in fear.

“ _ASAHI_.” The Captain called loudly.

“Yes, captain!” I answered her call nervously.

“You’ll be playing Point Guard today.” She ordered passing me the ball. I look up at her.

“HAH??” I asked confused.

“But that’s your role, Captain.” I asked bewildered, my finger pointing halfway to her.

“Not today.” She shook her head.

“We will be facing that _monster_ they call ‘Captain’. On the second quarter, you’ll switch with me and become point guard. Since you play combo guard, you can play point guard/shooting guard either way. Which means you have the highest chance of winning on a one-on-one against Akashi. Especially against his ankle-break.” She sauntered towards me and whispered to my ear.

“Make sure to ankle-break the _hell_ out of him.”

“But…can’t you just pass me the ba--”

“ _IF_ you don’t play shooting guard, _you’ll_ play Center against Nebuya.” She pointed at the tall, _huge_ , muscular man at the other side of the net. I could hear his voice roaring through the court.

“You’ll make me play _that guy_?” I pointed at Nebuya, my eyes wide and confused.

“That guy’d _break_ me.” I worried.

“It’s either that or you play point guard today.” She loomed over, her eyes menacing as if saying ‘ _It’s either me or Nebuya who breaks you_ ’.

_I was more afraid of the Captain._

“O…okay.” I agreed. She nodded and pat my head. _Good girl._ Her face expressed.

She instructed the team on what we should do. Consulting on the charts and stats given by the Manager. We headed to the opposite side of the court.

The men were all lined up. The Captain, Akashi Seijuro, was standing in the middle. He and our team captain shook their hands and exchanged a few words. When that was done, we went on opposite sides of the court to repeat strategies. After a few minutes of strategizing, the men’s basketball manager, Nekoma Yuki, blew the whistle and started calling the players:

**“MEN’S TEAM” “WOMEN’S TEAM”**

#4: Akashi Seijuro, Captain, Point Guard. #4 Minato Saki, Captain, Point Guard.

#5: Suzuki Tatsuya, Power Forward. #5 Asahi Megumin, Shooting Guard.

#6: Reo Mibuchi, Shooting Guard. #10 Hirai Mina, Center.

#7: Kotaro Hayama, Small Forward. #12 Sato Sana, Power Forward.

#8: Eikiji Nebuya, Center. #16 Mirai Momoi, Small Forward.

“Thank you for the game.” The both of our teams bowed.

“We’ll crush you today, Akashi. You won’t even see it coming.” I heard our Captain tell Akashi while preparing for tip off. He chuckled.

“I doubt that will happen, Minato-san.” Akashi replied curtly.

“This is revenge for last year.” She said as she stood behind Hirai-san for the tip off. The manager blew the whistle and the game begun.

The game ended with the male team having a 7 point lead on the first quarter. The score was 32-25. Admittedly, it was harder to keep up with the men as they were taller, larger and had longer limbs. But the third years, particularly the Captain, made it a point that “if the rest of the team couldn’t keep up against the enemies, they’d have to do thrice the laps we run on the daily (That being 40 laps x3x3) plus thrice the power routine”. I didn’t want to die.

On the second quarter, the gap was slowly widening. The men’s team earning a 25 point lead, resulting to a 62-37. The managers whistled for a 10 minute break.

“There’s a 25 point gap now and double teaming Nebuya is taking a huge tall on us. I’ll be subbing out Hirai for half this quarter to get some rest.” She panted, stopping to take a drink.

“Asahi.” She called me.

“Yes, captain?” I responded raising the bottom of my jersey to wipe my sweat (to which it was immediately tugged down by our ever-powerful center).

“You’ll play combo guard. Play point guard and get the ball running to Sato and if all else fails, shoot the ball. We have to shorten the gap.” She said. I nodded wiping my sweat.

The Captain panted. It was obvious it was taking a toll on her. She’d been passed, screened and had been subject to multiple ankle-breaks by Akashi alone that she was barely standing straight. I couldn’t help but feel concerned. This was her last year and her last shot for revenge. I want to give her the satisfaction. I gulped, feeling responsibility fall onto my shoulder. A new flame igniting in my heart for my seniors.

“Got it.” I replied reassuringly.

“And Asahi…” she continued. I looked at her, holding her up.

“Akashi has a special skill called Emperor Eye. Be careful with your play or you’ll end up kneeling.” She warned.

I slowly smiled. _Emperor eye, huh? He’ll make me kneel, huh?_

“Oh yeah? I’ll just have to make him kneel first then.” I said eyeing the red-haired Captain on the other side of the court who sat comfortably.

The male team’s manager blew the whistle, signalling the third quarter.

“Bring it on.” I whispered to myself.

The Captain passed me the ball marking the start of the third quarter, myself taking the point guard position. Akashi eyed me as he stood to mark me.

“You’ll be point guard?” He said, chuckling as I dribbled the ball. “I never thought you’d go against me in court, Asahi.” I clicked my tongue at him.

“Aww. Is that so?” I said dribbling the ball in between my legs in an attempt to test him, his legs follow shortly between my every movement.

“Can you play nice to me, _Seijuro?_ ” I asked teasing, repeating my action as I made my way to drive past him. He chuckled.

“Not today, baby.” He replied as he made his way to block me as I made a half-turn spotting the captain on my left and passing to her. I ran past him, Captain Minato passing back to me as Akashi followed to guard me. I dribbled the ball back and forth my legs lunging towards the side, shooting the ball between his legs leaving him off balance for a few seconds. At that mere few seconds he gave me, I took the ball, back-stepped to the three point line and shot the hoop; the ball entering smoothly. He turned to look at the hoop and back at me, a slow smile creeping its way to on his face. I cooed.

“Aww. You should’ve played nice, _baby_.” I joked, slowly turning myself serious.

“I’ll beat you today” I stated as I made a run for our basket. Just as I was reaching our side of the court, a red-haired man passed me.

“Fast break!” the Captain shouted. At that short period, I saw the ball dribbling on the hands of a male wearing the #4, making his way towards the center; my teammates moving to guard against the incoming shooter. I made a run in defense of our hoop. He abruptly stopped mid-court and shot a basket, myself only a second later to block. The ball went in. I looked back at him. His smile was ear to ear.

“Not in court.” He said as he got back from the ground.

“In the court, _my orders are absolute.”_

* * *

_**Mibuchi Reo's POV** _

We stood on the side waiting on what happens in the middle of the court. The female captain now hissing.

“These two…” she sounded annoyed, standing up straight and resting both her hands on her hips. “…they do realize we’re still playing 5-on-5, right?”

I looked at the direction of the two point guards going head to head at each other. Sei-chan was guarding the woman wearing the #5 intently as she made a half-turn and entered the paint, faking a pass and shooting; Sei-chan intercepting the ball a second late. The two of them having a game of their own.

Since the start of the third quarter, after both of them got points off of each other on the first minute, the game centered on their play. Both were giving their all on the game as if they weren’t of different sex. I watched as Sei-chan made an attempt to ankle-break the point guard; the point guard slipping on her feet. She quickly stood up as if nothing happened and motioned to go back in offense, making Sei-chan follow her again to block her.

In no known universe had I ever imagined Sei-chan, _the_ Akashi Seijuro, to get riled up by a woman. Especially consider being of equal footing to one. The female point guard made a fast break, Akashi running ahead of her. She made an abrupt stop on the center circle and shot the ball. Sei-chan was able to touch the ball with the tip of his finger, seeing her action through his Emperor Eye.

“Rebound!” the female point guard shouted making her way to our hoop. As Akashi turned around, I could see him smiling as he followed the female point guard. His eyes shining brightly as he did his best to lock the woman.

_He wasn’t going easy on her._

“15 seconds!” Nekoma-chan shouted. Sei-chan was now dribbling the ball back to our hoop. The female point guard followed behind as two other players attempted to block Sei-chan. The female #5 managed to take the ball back and ran to our hoop. She assumed the triple-threat stance assuming to sink the ball. The clock ticked a slow “5-4-3-2” as Akashi raised his hand in response to blocking her shoot. She changed into her stance and slid to the side abruptly making Sei-chan slip into an ankle break but not before stretching his arm to catch her off guard which made both of them fall on the floor. The ball made it in sinking a three.

Nekoma-chan blew the whistle.

“Nekoma, the score.”

“Manager-san, the score!”

Both of them simultaneously shouted turning their attention towards the surprised Nekoma-chan. She flipped the score board revealing the results.

**107-99.**

We won.

“Shit!” I heard the female player curse. Both Akashi and her still on the floor. The female point guard was on top of Akashi shooting glares and curses at Akashi who, to my surprise, was laughing at her while patting the female’s head. I’ve never seen Akashi laugh loudly like that. Actually, I’ve never, EVER seen Akashi receive curses and curses and not throw any sharp object against _anyone_ before. He smiled at her genuinely; a happy, satisfied, ear-to-ear kind of smile. I stifled tears from running down my cheeks from happiness.

_Sei-chan looked so happy._

After a few minutes of composure, we all lined up to thank each other for a wonderful game. Both Akashi and the female team’s captain shook their hands firmly.

“Though we didn’t win, it was a good game.” The female captain shook Sei-chan’s hand.

“Next year, I’ll make sure the next Captain wins against you.” She added eyeing at the female point guard earlier who was still oozing annoyance. Sei-chan nodded at her.

“We’ll be sure to prepare for that.” He replied curtly as the female team turned their way back to their side of the net.

“This is only the beginning, Akashi. I’ll win next time. Don’t forget that!” the female #5 shouted as she was being hauled by their captain and the team.

Akashi laughed lightly, shaking his head side to side. I stood beside him.

“Looks like you had fun today, Sei-chan” I commented. He looked up at me and grinned.

“That #5 gave you quite a time.”

“Yeah. Yeah, she did, Mibuchi.” He said, still smiling.

“She’s really something.” He added looking at the point guard from afar. His eyes were lit with fancy. He turned.

“Come on, Mibuchi.” He said still smiling, a hint of delight still present in his eyes as he made his way to the club room, stopping in front of the score board for a few seconds.

I looked beside me and beckoned Nekoma-chan.

“Nekoma-chan…come here.” I beckoned at our nervous but cute manager.

“Y-yes, Mibuchi-senpai?” she asked nervously.

“What was the individual score for Akashi and the female #5?” I asked looking at Nekoma’s chart, my eyes opening wide in surprise.

#4: Akashi Seijuro- **29**

#5: Asahi Megumin- **31**

I stifled a laugh and looked at the other side of the net where the female #5, Asahi Megumin, was being reprimanded. I sighed to myself.

“She did win.”

I giggled as I made way to follow Akashi to the club room.

“…and not just in court.” I continued, looking at Sei-chan who stood near the exit. He was facing the opposite side of the net looking at Asahi laughing with her teammates. His face was plastered with a smile. If there is something I knew very well, it was that Sei-chan never smiles that long. I giggled.

_Something interesting is going on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today to make up for my absence! Thank you so much! I hope you like it!


	12. Training Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The male and female Rakuzan Basketball Club go on a training camp to the beach. But wait...there's an unexpected occurence in the onsen. 
> 
> NSFW! NSFW! NOT SAFE FOR WORK! THE LONG AWAITED 'THING' HAS HAPPENED!  
> #smut #smut #SMUT

**It’s finally summer break.** I spread my arms and inhaled deeply as I breathed the fresh summer breeze, the bell ringing in the background signifying the end of exams. My friends and classmates waved their goodbyes at me as they left for club or home, vacation waving at us. I started to walk towards the gym.

The Captain stood in front of us after practice, her eyes closed as if meditating. She finally broke the silence.

“Everyone, tomorrow we will be having a 2-day training camp.” She stated. The manager walked in with a large board and placed it behind the Captain. I could her grumbling in the team as we viewed the INTENSIVE training regimen.

“We’ll be training for two days at the beach.”

Everyone, including myself, gasped in excitement at the sound of hearing the Beach. The Captain nodded as she heard good response.

“Tomorrow, we will be seeing each other here in front of the school gate at 7:30 am. **DO NOT BE LATE**. We will strictly leave at that time to Okinawa.” She reminded. “After the two day training, we will be having a celebration on the third day to celebrate winning back-to-back years at Inter-High!” she exclaimed making us all cheer in excitement.

After our match with the male Rakuzan Basketball Team, we poured ourselves into training for the next month; making it to finals to defend our position as Champions. The finals for the Inter-High Female Basketball consisted of 4 powerhouse schools: Rakuzan, Josei, Yosen and Seiho. Our school won the championship against Josei with the score of 116-94.

The Captain clapped her hands to get our attention back to her.

“HOWEVER…” she started, her mood now annoyed.

“…we will NOT be the only ones in this training camp.” Her voice was now stern. “Coach Eiji had informed me that we will be joined by the male basketball team and that they will be celebrating alongside us.” She stated, the veins on her forehead popping.

“Since both male and female teams won back-to-back Championships for the Inter-High, the Coach decided that it would be a good idea to celebrate together to cut costs.” Our manager continued seeing the Captain fuming.

“So tomorrow, we will be joined in the bus by the male basketball team. I hope all of you behave yourselves and arrive on time. DISMISS.”

* * *

“Oi….” I started, rubbing my temples to ease the headache that was building up.

“...Why did we have to share the same bus again?” I asked looking at my seatmate.

The veins in my head were popping. Akashi looked at me.

“We had to cut costs. Our gym had to be renovated because our floors started to sink due to Nebuya’s weight and excessive jumping.” He said as he flipped through the pages of his book.

“I mean, isn’t that part of _your_ court? Why did we have to suffer with you guys? _Jesus Christ._ ” I felt arteries burst in my head from all the noise Hayama-senpai and Nebuya-senpai from the male team created at the back.

**“And why did I have to sit next to _you_ of all people?”**

Akashi looked at me, slightly tilting his head to the side.

“Because we’re the shortest ones in both teams. We could fit in one seat.” He said jokingly.

_He can’t really make jokes, can he?_

I looked outside the window observing the places we passed as we headed to Okinawa. _Japan was really, really beautiful._ I leaned my head on the window and closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun as it passed the windows. I felt drowsy.

Last night, I couldn’t go to sleep. I was too excited on my first trip in Japan. Since I arrived in Japan, I didn’t have time to roam around places (aside from my occasional market trips). I wasn’t even able to visit tourist spots and restaurants up until my second month in Kyoto. That’s why this trip, although it’s mostly a training camp, made me excited and wide awake all night. I felt myself drifting to sleep.

I woke up to the bus slowing down to a stop. I opened my eyes lazily to look outside. We’d made a full stop in front of a hotel. I tried to raise my head knocking onto something soft. I slowly realized I was leaning on Akashi’s shoulders, his head stacked on top of mine. I look up at his face. He was sleeping soundly. His breathing was light which made my baby hair sway a little, his eyes were fully closed, and displaying his long, thick eyelashes, and his lips were pursed together moving a little every so often. I couldn’t help but notice how serene he looked. _Like an angel._

I was enjoying the view of him sleeping serenely up until a face appeared at the seat in front of me. The person stood up from his seat, resting his arms to support his face on top of the seat to look at us. It was the shooting guard from the male Rakuzan team, Mibuchi Reo.

He looked at us amused. He put his index finger to his lips and whispered.

“Sei-chan’s sleeping soundly. Let him stay like that for a little bit okay, Asahi-chan?”

_Asahi-chan?_

I nodded my head a little, making a ruffling sound between my hair and Akashi’s.

“Oi!!! Sister Reo!!! We made it! Let’s HEAD TO OUR RO--” An explosive voice came from the back. Mibuchi-senpai immediately tossed a shoe to the cause of the noise making a ‘ssshh’ sound. Akashi stirred, removing his head on top of mine. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. 

“Forgive me. I fell asleep.” He apologized as he arranged the hair on top of my head. He turned to look at Mibuchi-san.

“Sei-chan looks well-rested now.” Mibuchi-senpai cooed.

“Asahi-chan was so nice not to move until you woke.” He added in as he looked at me with a smile. I couldn’t help but blush. Akashi turned to look at me giving me a small smile.

“Thank you, Asahi.” He said rising up from his seat. “Come on, Mibuchi.” He said making his way out of the bus.

Mibuchi-senpai turned to look at me.

“Asahi-chan looks really good with Sei-chan. You two look perfect for each other.” He smiled leaving me red and flushed in the bus.

All throughout that day I willed myself not to think of what Mibuchi-senpai said and busied myself with practice. I ran twice the amount of laps, did twice the amount of dribbling, shooting, and ball handling, and did thrice the amount of stamina training. I also participated on the 3-on-3’s twice and played a full game with the other members. I needed to be distracted.

_We look perfect for each other? We look PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER?? What does he even mean?_

I blushed at the thought. _Ahh, gosh!_ _He’s swimming inside my head again!_ I scratched my head and took the energy drink on the table downing the whole bottle. _I need more distractions_. The Captain eyed me as I downed a second bottle of energy drink and headed for another round of practice.

“Asahi!” she called. I turn back to her.

“Yes, captain?” I asked, jogging in place.

“Why don’t you go cool down at the _onsen_ (hot springs) for a bit?” She offered looking at me up and down.

“Cool yourself down or you’ll wear yourself off tomorrow.” She said rubbing my arms.

“But Captain I’m fine. I want to practice more with---” She shook her head.

“Go and rest yourself. Head to the onsen. This is an ORDER.” She said pushing me out of the gym of the resort and closing its door halfway.

“We’ll see you after an hour for dinner. DON’T PRACTICE OUTSIDE OR YOU’LL CATCH A COLD.” She ordered, closing the door fully.

_Why? Why did she throw me out like that?_ I stared at the closed doors for a few seconds and sighed.

_Off to the onsen then._

* * *

The resort had four onsens: an all-female, an all-male, a public onsen and a private onsen. Since I had money stashed away due to not having anywhere to go since I arrived and having scholarships to pay my bills, I paid the hotelier for the private onsen.

I removed my clothes, placed them inside a locker and put my hair up in a bun. I took a towel and made my way to the showers. As I splashed myself with water, I couldn’t help but go back to what Mibuchi-senpai said.

_“Asahi-chan looks really good with Sei-chan. You two look perfect for each other”_

Did he know I was developing feelings for Akashi? Does it show? I thought to myself. I sighed.

“Fuck. What am I gonna do?” I whispered. I turned my gaze towards the hot spring. _I’ll just relax myself here._

I took a step inside the warm water of the hot spring, completely submerging my whole body in and leaving my hair out dry. It was relaxing. My thoughts of Mibuchi-senpai’s words and Akashi faded away. I was slowly drifting to sleep.

“Asahi? Why are you here?” I heard a voice speak. I opened my eyes slowly, the steam blocking the view. The person sat down beside me and leaned closer towards me, his face just a few inches away.

“Are you okay?” I could hear him ask, his voice a little muffled. I stared at his apparition. When it didn’t fade, I snickered.

“How does it feel living inside my head rent free, huh?” I said feeling a little dizzy. I felt fingers move strands of my hair. I was feeling Akashi even here.

Wait…

_I was FEELING Akashi even here? Inside the private hot spring?_

I snapped out of my daze making him back away from surprise.

“Why are YOU here??” I asked grabbing the towel that lay on the stone above me to cover myself and looking at his naked body.

"And why are you naked??" I asked covering my eyes. 

“I should be the one asking you that since I reserved this when we arrived.” He stated.

“What? NO. I paid for this just a while ago at the counter.” I rebut now getting confused. I gasped realizing what was happening.

“I think they made a mistake.” Akashi stated which confirmed my realization.

“What? Then what do we do?” I asked.

“I mean, I can leave? You reserved first so it’s yours---” I said as I slowly stood up from my seat. He grabbed my wrist.

“You don’t have to leave. We can share the hot spring if it’s alright with you.” He said looking up at me tugging my wrist lightly, submerging it into the warm water. I gulped.

_But I paid for this place so I can escape the thoughts of YOU._

He looked up at me reading my expression. He slowly stood up.

“If you oppose the idea, then I will leave instead.” He said facing me at eye level. After a few seconds without any response, he started to move out of the hot spring.

“No, I…” I found myself grabbing his wrist back. He turned his head to look at me.

“I…I guess we can share the hot springs.” I blushed looking down at my foot. I felt his fingers touch the side of my jaw, tucking the stray hair to my ear. He raised my chin to face him, our eyes meeting.

“Were you thinking of me when I came here?” He asked in a low tone.

“What? How did you--”

“ _Answer me_.” He commanded. His eyes looking at my lips then back at me. I gulped.

“I…” I started. He pulled my waist towards him, the towel our only barrier.

_Ah, fuck it._

“I was.” I said feeling my face turn beet red as I look up to meet his gaze. He pressed us closer together and locked his lips into mine, his hand supporting the back of my head as we exchanged kisses; his other hand creeping at the small of my back. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead to mine.

“You asked me how it felt living rent free inside your head right?” He asked planting a light kiss on my lips before tugging it lightly with his teeth.

“Well I could ask the same to you too.”

I turned my head to look at him his eyes looking directly at me. He closed the gap in between our faces kissing me, his tongue demanding entry.

_He was thinking of me too._

He sucked at the bottom of my lips tugging it open. I parted my lips to allow him entry, his tongue slipping towards my mouth as we exchanged heated kisses back and forth. I slid my arm behind his back to pull us together grabbing his hair with my other hand. He started to sit us slowly not letting our contact break. He wedged his leg between mine, sitting me on his lap as he made his way to my neck. A moan escaped my lips. I grabbed his hair and rested my head beside his ear kissing his sideburns and tugging at his earlobes. He made his way further down my neck to my collar bone and halfway through my breast. Another moan escaped my lips when he sucked below my clavicle leaving a mark. I pressed my lips to his ear and called out his name.

“ _Seijuro_ ”

He looked up at me, tugging at the towel that hid my breasts.

“Can I?” He asked, his thumb rubbing the small of my back. I nodded as he slowly removed the towel that wrapped my body. Flesh met flesh as he pulled me closer pressing my breast to his hard chest. I felt his manhood erect in between my legs. I look down at him as he buried himself onto my orbs. He looks up at me asking for permission, a smile forming on my lips. I grabbed his hair and pushed his head lightly to my breast in agreement. He planted a few light kisses around my breast before opening his soft lips to suck at my nipples, his hand moving to the other gently massaging it. I couldn’t help but press my hips further to his, rocking my body to ease the tension happening between our legs. I gasped as he groped my ass with one hand. I look down at him, as he sucked hard on my nipples and groped harder on the other. A moan escaped me as he sucked hard at my breast leaving a hickey. I look down at him. His eyes shining proudly at his mark.

“Mine now.” He whispered as he planted more in between my breast and then sucked at the other.

_Tease._

I push him away a little, his body trying to follow.

_No, no. It’s my turn now._

“You’re having all the fun.” I whispered seductively, running my fingers through his hair; his eyes transfixed to mine.

I moved my hand that rested on his chest down; passing through his hard, toned abdomen and stopping midway to his shaft. I hear him gasp as I grabbed his manhood and wrapped my fingers, my thumb grazing the tip a few seconds before moving up and down rhythmically. He looked at me, _yearning._ I planted a kiss to his lips, his jaw, his neck, his chest as I went down at him; his shaft now hard and erect as I continued to _massage_ it. I look up at him looking at me expectantly; his hands both at the back of my head. I chuckle to myself. And without further ado, I breathed in and went down underwater.

I placed myself in between his legs planting a trail of kisses on his legs before ending it in his balls. The water was warm under the onsen. I grabbed his shaft with my hand as I kissed it down-up; pushing him up and out of the water, him now sitting on the rocks. I re-emerged out of the water gasping for air.

“Thank you, baby.” I thanked him, using his shaft as my mic. He chuckled. I didn’t let him finish his laugh.

I immediately went on to working on licking his length from down up, making sure every inch was covered and finally, sucking at his tip earning me a gasp. I sucked at the tip of his manhood, playing with it with my tongue while I used both hands to rub his girth, his hands now bunching my hair up trying to bob my head. I laughed inwardly letting him bob my head up and down his length. He was careful not to push too deep too fast. _So caring._ I quickly adjusted myself to make room for his girth as he started to thrust his hips in rhythm with my mouth, slowly adding more and more of his length in as he thrusted in.

“ _God,_ _you do it well.”_ I hear him curse as I moved further down his length in synchrony with my hand, moving up and down, up and down. I could taste the saltiness of his precum in my tongue. I remove my mouth from his length, licking it back again from down-up but this time sucking on his balls while I worked my arm faster on his long, hard dick. I could hear him grown; his hands tightening its grip on my hair. I sucked harder at his base moving my arm faster on his length.

“Fuck, I’m coming” he said. I quickly open my mouth to accommodate his length back in and bobbed my head up and down, pushing further in and accommodating as much I could. _I never imagined that he could call my name this much in a span of a few seconds._ The sound of his pleasure is like music to my ears.

 _“Fuck”_ Akashi cried as his _head_ hit the back of my throat; thick, warm cum coming out from his erection and into my mouth. I gasped for breath as I pulled my head off his long, rather hard dick; traces of semen escaping my lips. I wiped it off with my thumb, sucking it clean and let him watch as I swallowed it all in. I smiled at him, still sitting between his legs. He ran his fingers through my hair. He leaned his head to mine and wiped my lips with his thumb before planting a light kiss. His face lit with satisfaction.

He sat back down beside me on the hot spring, his arms wrapping on my shoulders. I turn my head look at him.

“So…does this mean we’re going out?” I asked trying to appear cool and collected as I drew circles on his legs. He looks at me, a small smile on his lips. He planted a kiss on my forehead and rested his forehead against mine. His eyes met mine; a warm smile forming on his face.

“You already had me the first time you called me baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to pose this yesterday but power interruption. I hope you guys like it (though it took literally 12 chapters). Please leave some kudos or comments below. Thank you very much :)


	13. You're head is held too high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer break is over. It's time for the school festival in September! But Akashi seems pissed.

**Summer went by like a breeze and September came.** In the past six months, I have fully been accustomed to the way of living in Japan, the intensity of practice, and classes (I’m improving on mathematics). Nowadays after classes resumed, I have been pouring my time (away from basketball) to help prepare for the school festival.

Our class is holding a dating café and I was assigned to be part of the cooking team. I had no issues participating in the festivity whatsoever until the _kaichou_ (class president) approached me in frantic.

“Asahi-chan!” she approached while I was helping set up props. I looked at her coming from the corridors. I went down from the stool I was standing on to meet her.

“Yes, Kaichou? What’s wrong?” I asked looking at her worried.

“We have a problem! Tomoyama-san caught the flu and couldn’t make it to the school festival tomorrow! She has a lot of male fans who already requested to date her but now we don’t have anyone to substitute!” she continued, her eyes were now wet with tears.

“Oh, my gosh. Should we go and visit her later?” I asked as I rubbed her arm in comfort. She swiftly grabbed both my hands which caught me by surprise. She looked at me intently in the eye.

“Asahi-chan, I need you to substitute for her tomorrow in the café.” She said pressing on my hands.

“HA?”

I couldn’t help but give her a surprised response. She swung my arm and gave me a pleading look.

“Asahi-chan I beg you! You also have a strong fan base and is very beautiful. I know you didn’t want to but we need you to substitute for Tomoyama to wrack in the money for our Christmas celebration! Please, Asahi-chan! I’m begging you!” She pleaded desperately.

“But I’m already take---”

“IF YOU DO NOT AGREE TO THIS I’M GOING TO PERFOM _SEPPUKU_ (RITUAL SUICIDE) ON MYSELF TOMORROW! I’LL PAINT THE WALLS OF OUR CLASSROOM RED WITH MY BLOOD!” she said her eyes bloodshot from determination.

“H-Hey! That’s going too far!” I said as she was about to kneel down to perform a _dogeza_ (prostrating).

“I mean it, Asahi-chan!” she said as she went on to kneel.

“Alright, alright! Stand up, Kaichou! Don’t bow to me like that! Save your honor for something more necessary.” I said pulling her up, her face marred with tears and mucus.

_Gosh this woman is intense._

“Really?” she asked wiping her tears. I sighed in defeat.

“After you did all that do I even have a _choice_?” I said. I patted her back and wiped her legs for her.

“Thank you, Asahi-chan. I’ll leave you to finish with the decorations now then.” She said as she made her way to leave the room.

“Oh and wear something nice!"

**The day of the school festival came.**

Since she asked me abruptly (and quite desperately) yesterday to become Tomoyama’s substitute, I tried to make do with the one sun dress I owned _(I’m an athlete. So the only clothes I own, aside from my tech wear clothes which do not fit the theme of dating, are rubber shoes and sports bras. You get the dilemma?)._

“This will have to do.” I whispered to myself as I changed my clothes inside the comfort room.

Since our classroom’s theme is a dating café they had put up the pictures of the men and women available for dating in front of the classroom to display. Basically, we were like the meal. _I’ll kill them if they attempted to touch me._ The large sign was printed out already but since Tomoyama’s absence was abrupt, the class president had to take a picture of me on the spot and plastered it above Tomoyama’s portrait. 

I had one customer come in but then backed out after paying for some reason. Aside from that, my morning wasn’t as busy. When my morning shift ended, I made way to roam around the school ending up in front of Akashi’s class.

Their class was holding out a photo booth. I took a peek inside their classroom and saw him there. Right in the middle of a cluster of females, in front of a camera, was Akashi Seijuro. He was smiling as two females grabbed at both his arms and two more laid their hands on his shoulder. He looked good on his dark grey uniform and tie.

_Was he always this good looking?_

I felt a pang in my heart when one of the women kissed him on the cheek. He turned to look at the doorway where I stood. I left before he could see me and went back to our classroom.

During our training camp at Okinawa, inside the hot springs, I had confessed to him (in the most unconventional way) that I liked him. To which he also (in the most unconventional way as well) confessed that he liked me back. Aside from our little moment in the _onsen (hot spring),_ we were not able to have a private moment to talk it out since we had practices and were always surrounded by our teammates. He also had to leave immediately for Tokyo after practice to meet his father and spent the entirety of summer there. We weren’t able to talk it out until now.

I made my way to our classroom to help out in the activities. Aside from the student who backed out from dating me, the whole day passed without anyone availing my company. I started to doubt if this was a good idea. The last hour of classes was already setting in and I still had no productivity. I went to seek for the class president.

“ _Kaichou_.” I called at the president who was in the booth. She turned to look at me.

“Oh, Asahi-chan. What’s up?” she asked me as she was handing in my other classmates’ stubs.

“I think putting me in the list was a bad idea.” I said as I fiddled with the hem of my flowy sun dress.

“Out of everyone on the list, I’m the only one with no productivity at all.”

She stood up and pulled me to the side.

“Nonsense, Asahi-chan. That’s not true.” She said patting my arm.

“It is. I’ve neither been called out to the tables nor met anyone since the morning. Maybe you should’ve called someone else prettier.” I said, my self-esteem lowering. She hugged me and patted my back. She sighed.

“I think it’s time anyways.” She looked at her watch. She pulled out a note from her pocket and handed it to me. I looked at her baffled.

“What’s this?” I asked her as I reached for the note she was handing to me.

“Open it up. It’s a note for you by a customer.” She said. “He paid for the whole day.”

I stared at her for a while before opening the small note up.

It contained the location of our clubroom.

“What does this mean?” I asked her still confused.

“Go and head there, Asahi. You’ll find out soon.” She said patting my arm and pushing me out of the premise.

I walked slowly towards the club rooms; passing our gym and the other gyms. The clubs were holding out basketball and volleyball competitions inside with the students and visitors. The area of the club rooms however was empty. I slowly walked towards the female basketball club room slowly; nervous at the idea of meeting a date inside. My hands were shaky. I was so nervous to grab the door knob and reveal who was inside. I sighed.

_Calm down, Megumin. It’s just a customer. It’s for your class. It’ll be fine._

With the small courage I was able to muster, I opened the clubroom door.

**There was no one there.**

I walked inside our dim club room to find I was alone. I looked behind the rows of lockers to find if someone was hiding but to my disappointment, there was no one there. I sighed.

_Maybe this was a prank._

I was already walking out of the room when I caught a glimpse of red on one of the lockers. I turned to look and found a red envelope taped on a locker. _On my locker_. I quickly made my way to it and took the red envelope to my hands. I opened it.

_“You look beautiful today.”_

I felt arms wrapping on my waist and the familiar scent of clean linen met me as he rested his head on my shoulders. It was Akashi.

“I missed you.” He said as he rested his chin on my shoulders eyes closed, planting a light kiss on the nook of my neck, inhaling me.

“You were the customer?” I asked him, holding his wrapped arm on one hand and patting his hair on the other. He nodded.

“…and you paid for the whole day?” I asked him, a smile playing on my lips. He raised his head and opened his eyes to meet mine. 

“I was busy with council work and class activities up until now. I didn’t want to see you with anyone else so I ended up booking you for the whole day and paying double for every customer who tried to date you. Long story short, I quite literally ended up _buying_ your time.” He said resting his head on mine, his eyes closed. He sighed and turned me to face him; his forehead resting on mine.

“I shouldn’t have approved the dating café knowing that everyone wanted to date you. I was misinformed. They said you’ll be cooking but then they sold you out there.” He said, his hands now unwrapping from me and moving to rest on my waist.

“I’m greedy when it comes to you, Asahi. You know that right?” He said. His eyes transfixed to mine. I felt my heart fill with warmth. I cupped his cheeks.

“I know.” I said as I planted a light kiss on his lips. He hugged me tight for what felt like hours before he spoke again.

“I shouldn’t have spent this long away from you if I knew I’d miss you this much.” He said, his voice muffled from speaking on the nook of my neck. I chuckled.

“Yes, you shouldn’t have. The first month we’re _together_ we weren’t even together..." I chuckled.

"...PLUS, you let other women touch you and KISS you a while ago. How are you going to atone for your sins huh, AKASHI SEIJURO-SAN?” I joked, still patting his soft, red hair. He raised his head to look at me.

“I have sinned.” He said guiltily.

“You have. And I’m quite mad.” I said, pouting at him. He smiles at my action, amused.

“keep doing that and i'll kiss you right here.” He said ruffling my hair. I crinkle my nose and stuck out my tongue to tease him. He lets out a smile and sighs. 

“Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?” 

I felt my heart squeeze and my cheeks turning red. He was asking me on a date. I nodded my head with excitement. He hugged me again. I wrapped my arms around him to hug him back. We were like that for a long time until my curiosity hit.

“What did you mean by everyone wanted to date me? No one even ever tried to confess to me.” I asked him jokingly, my face still resting on his chest.

"That's because I made it a point that you were dating me.” Akashi stated firmly. He released me from the hug and reached for my hands instead.

“I know our relationship should be private... but because of the stunt your class president pulled, I had to make it clear to her that you're mine.”

_Aww that’s so sweet._

“To atone for her sin, I ordered your class president to give me the list of students who tried to date you on the café...” He continued.

“I already have 6 names.”

_kowai. (scary)._

“What do you plan to do with those names?” I asked laughing nervously. He pulled me to a tight embrace, kissing the top of my head.

“You’re mine. Mine alone.” He repeats, his mouth against my hair.

“ **So I guess they’ll have to die.** ”

I look at him.

“Don’t do that.” I laughed nervously.

_Knowing Akashi? He might do it._

_Jesus, he might do it._

I look at him in the eye and cup his cheeks. He was ruffling his red hair against mine, his eyes closed. I smile at the thought. _He’s so adorable when he’s jealous._

“There’s nothing to worry about, Seijuro. I am yours and _yours alone..."_ I assured planting a light kiss on his lips. 

"That is _absolute_.”

His eyes leave my gaze and on to my lips. He looks back at me and everything that felt right happened. We kissed. In no time, Akashi lifted me up from the ground and propped me against the wall. I wrapped my legs on his waist as we exchanged heated kisses. I wrapped my arm on his shoulders and ran my fingers on his hair as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

“I missed you” I muttered in between kisses.

“I missed you” he answered back.

I moved my hands to his neck tie and tugged it loose. His face lifted up to meet mine. He tugged at it leaving his buttoned-up collar exposed. I immediately closed the gap between our lips working my hands on the buttons of his shirt while he kissed me torridly. His hands moved their way to my ass groping it tightly. I couldn’t stifle the moan from the pleasure. He propped me up more and kissed my neck down to my collar. I grabbed his hair, my eyes closed as he sucked on my neck.

_He’s going to leave marks again._

As if to read my mind he muttered.

“I’ll put hickeys on places where everyone could see. So they would know you’re mine.” He says. I giggled.

“They wouldn’t know who did it even if you do, Akash--”

“ _Seijuro.”_

He ordered. He lifted his face up and looked at me with command.

“From now on it’s Seijuro. _UNDERSTOOD_?” 

I couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Okay, Seijuro. Understood.” I replied in agreement. He buried himself again on my neck putting marks everywhere he went.

“I’ll let them all know your _mine_.” He said as he made way to unclasp my bra from behind. We continued on with passion in between us. His hands roamed around my body groping my breast, my ass, grinding _himself_ to me.

Up until I felt a hand squeezing my head hard.

I opened my eyes to see Captain Minato’s wild eyes glaring at us.

“ _Oi_ , Akashi…” she snapped.

“What do you THINK you’re doing to my precious junior, huh? You’re really testing my patience huh, **_A-KA-SHIT_**?” She grabbed at my head and Akashi’s like a claw. I froze. I heard Akashi sigh. The mood changed into discontent.

Akashi turned his head to look at her. His eyes murderous.

**“ _Doke. Jama shinaide chodai_.” ** (“Move. Do not disturb me.”)

He ORDERED. His eyes ablaze with hate. I saw the captain back away, faltering. She gulped and spoke back.

“You think you can come in and order all of us around? I am still your SENIOR.” She enunciated, I felt Akashi’s grip tightening his hold on my legs. I was still wrapped around him frozen from being caught and being the subject of this awkward exchange. I could feel his nails embedding on my skin. The both of them were having an intense stare off.

“You just think you can run around campus and do as you please? Do not be so cocky, Akashi!” The Captain shouted at him.

Akashi was about to retort; a menacing aura had been formed around him. I turn his head to face towards me in an attempt to quench it. I felt as though my cheeks were about to burst from embarrassment of being caught making out and being frozen with my legs wrapped around his waist due to his vice-like grip. I rubbed his cheeks gently trying to calm him down.

He looked at me, closing his eyes for a few seconds, and let in a deep breath; his eyes that turned maroon and orange changing back to a uniform maroon color. He breathed out loudly and let go of me carefully. He cupped my face into his palms making me look up at him.

“I’ll see you on our date tomorrow, Megumin.” He said turning around to make his way out. He stopped in front of the captain putting a hand on her shoulder, looking up at her.

“You’ve been all too familiar you forget your place.” He said looking at the captain in the eye.

The Captain could neither move nor avert her gaze off him as she looked down at him. And as if in slow motion, the captain faltered and fell down on the bench. Akashi was looking at her murderously.

**“ _Zu ga takai zo_.” ** (“Your head is held too high”) 

He commanded making Captain Minato kneel as he left for the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reaching this far in the story. So we already have a taste of a little smut, let's sprinkle a little fluff (and a little teasing) and guess what happens next! I hope to hear your comments and feed backs about the story (they seriously help boost me up to upload :)). Please leave some comments or kudos!!! Thank you!


	14. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sunny Sunday date with Akashi Seijuro...with an interruption...

**“Sorry I’m late!”** I apologized, catching my breath from running.

**Yesterday, Seijuro asked me out on a date**. My heart felt giddy and happiness filled my body all throughout the rest of the day (minus the time I had to apologize for the incident we’d caused inside the locker room) until I realized that the one item I have appropriate for dates was the sun dress I wore. I had to do last minute shopping and because I was too happy and excited, I couldn’t sleep after. _I think I look like a camel...anyways..._

I wore a caramel-coloured trench coat on top of a white lace camisole tucked in high-waist jeans. I layered gold necklaces and added in a gold watch as accessory, a black sling bag to tie in the outfit, and nude point toe flats as footwear. I also curled my hair, did light makeup on my face, and did an _intense_ concealment makeup on the 12 hickeys on my neck and collar that Seijuro so generously bestowed. _Again, it’s really crazy what you can do when you caught feelings._

“It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize.” He waived. Seijuro was wearing a navy blazer on top of a white statement shirt, black jeans, a leather watch on his left wrist, and white shoes; like a normal dating teenager I never knew. He eyed me from head to toe then showed a wide grin.

“You look especially beautiful today.” He complimented offering his hand and lacing our fingers together. I couldn’t help but blush.

“So, baby. Is there somewhere you want to go?” He asked me as we walked.

“Are we calling each other _baby_ now?” I teased. He looks at me with brows furrowed.

“You don’t like that?” I shook my head to disagree.

“No, baby. I love it.” I said looking at him happily. _I could cringe but nahh...i liked it._ I lifted my head to think for a moment.

“Should we try karaoke?” I asked looking up at him.

He froze.

“Do you like to sing?” He asked looking me straight in the eye. _Something’s fishy._

“I do. Why? _Can’t_ you sing?” I prodded trying to provoke him. He looked at me confidently but to his demise, I saw him gulp.

“I can. If you like to, then we can go for karaoke.” He says agreeing to my request.

""Really? What songs can you sing?" I asked prodding him. He turned his head away gulping.

" _Kimi Ga Yo_." (The National Anthem) I couldn't help but laugh as I dragged him to karaoke.

I _just found another thing he’s bad at._

We spent an hour singing in karaoke….and all I can say is that it was a ‘ _once in a lifetime_ ’ moment. After singing my first song I handed the mic to Seijuro, prodding him to sing. He wasn’t really a bad singer but he wasn’t really good at it either which, as I remember now, was pretty funny since everyone knew him as “ _THE ‘PERFECT’ AKASHI SEIJURO”_.

He sounded so monotonous and dead as he tried his best to match the small bars that showed the proper intonation of the song. When the bar went up his voice went up and when it went down his voice also went down with it. There was even a key that went from a high key and straight to the floor. You can guess how he sounded. It was hilarious. (If he knew I secretly took a video, I’m surely dead.)

After that, we went out to stroll at the public playground hand in hand. He challenged me on who could hold on longer at the monkey bars without falling. The pride in me told me I would lose but the competitiveness of my ass wanted to try. And sure enough my arms were shaking as I held on to the bar for a whole 5 minutes. I let go, Akashi was smiling ear to ear at his win. He tossed his body up so that his legs were the one hanging on the bars supporting his body as he faced me upside down his, his shirt slipping and showing his beautifully toned torso. 

"I get it, Spidey. You win." I rolled my eyes as I approached him, my arms crossed between my chest. 

He cracked a grin. Beckoning me to come closer. Our faces at level with each other.

"Want to recreate the rain scene?*" Akashi asked looking at my lips to my eyes. (*a Spiderman scene where Spiderman kisses Mary Jane)

"There's no rain." I dismissed.

"Oh, I'll make it rain..." he said assured.

"...when I get you on my bed." 

I turn my head away at his little joke finding myself embarrassed. _He....Akashi the pervert...but...I'm not opposed to it._

He grabbed my face to face him. 

"Come here..." he said putting my hands on his cheeks beckoning me to get closer to him, inching the distance closer, our lips almost touching...until...

"MAMA! Those adults are kissing in the park!" I let go of Akashi's face and turned away. Akashi went down from the bars, grabbed my hand and happily lead us away from the play ground.

* * *

**I felt my nerve twitching on my temples** , my brain refusing to believe where we were. I rubbed at my temples and sighed.

“So we went out of school, out of practice, and out of the eyes of our teammates to go on a date...and STILL we’re playing basketball?” I asked not believing that we were standing in front of two shooting machines. Seijuro removed his blazer and put it on top of the machine, tugging the sleeves of his t-shirt up.

“There is a score that must be settled between us during the male vs. female match we weren’t able to settle. Our manager reported that you had a higher individual score than I did during the match. I do not accept this failure...."

"...So today, I want to settle the record on who’s the better shooter between us. Think of this as a revenge match.” He said putting in coins in the coin slot of the game. I raised my eyebrows at him amused by the sudden information.

“Are you sure? I mean, my shooting arm does feel good today.” I said as I stretched my left arm and flicked my wrist as if to shoot. “I feel fired up now. Person who loses pays for lunch?” I proposed as I took some coins and put it into my machine.

“Well I was planning to pay for lunch but I guess I’ll have to wait for dinner instead.” He said provocatively.

“Oh you’ll pay for both” I said while removing my trench coat.

“There is no need to be riled up, _Asahi_. The match has already been decided.” He said. Emphasizing on my surname as if we’re enemies. And in court we _are_ enemies.

“Nothing is decided until it’s done, _Akashi._ As my mother once said, arrogance is fatal.” I returned.

“I do not intend to argue. However, everything I say is true and everything I do is correct. The point will be proven. After all, I am _absolute_.”

“Oh shut up and play.” I said getting in the stance.

“The only absolute you’ll be getting is losing.” I stated as I pressed the start button.

“I won that game.” I said quite annoyed as I drank my smoothie.

“You wish.” He scoffed. I scowled at him.

“After you made me wear my trench coat mid-game, you’re telling me I didn’t win that? Do you know how hard it is to move in this much fabric?” I asked trying to pinch his cheeks.

“You looked too distracting. I don’t want other men to be provoked by how sexy you looked while you shoot.” He said dead serious.

_At this point I don’t even know if I should get angry or blush from the compliments he unknowingly gives._

I laughed inwardly and just continued to drink my smoothie. We walked around the streets of Kyoto and tried out some Japanese street foods along the way. We tried takoyaki, tamagoyaki, fish cakes and _maiubo_ as we made our way to visit the local shrines. We also rode a rickshaw (to which I challenged him to pull but to no avail. He is after all an Emperor), took pictures in the temples, and bought each other cheap presents (I gave him a red bird key chain and he gave me an ornate hairpin) and walked the beautiful pavements of Kyoto. When 2:00 came, we finally decided to start walking to the nearby sushi restaurant he knew for a late lunch. I was really enjoying the views we passed by until I heard Akashi sigh. I turned to look at him.

“Are you okay, Seijuro?” I asked him, squeezing at his hand. He turned his head to look at me.

“Can we make a quick stop at the craft store?” He asked.

“Y-yeah, sure. Do you need to buy school supplies?” I asked curious.

“Scissors.”

“ _Scissors?_ ” I asked him.

“For what?” He turned his head to look at passers-by.

“It is less conspicuous to use scissors rather than a knife to gouge out the eyes of those who try to look at you.” He said as his gaze followed a man looking our way from the other side of the pavement.

“Baby, their just passing by.” I said trying to suppress a laugh. _He can get jealous even with that? Aww, my heart._

“I don’t like it that other men think they can look at you like I can. If another man so much as attempt to move their head your way, I cannot promise that I won’t drive a scissor to their eyes and gouge them out.” He said. His face showed annoyance and protectiveness. He was so adorable yet scary at the same time, I found it troublesome.

I turn his head to look at me.

“You’re just hungry baby.” I joked kissing his cheeks to quench his jealousy.

“And _NO_ , we’re not going to the craft store anymore. I don’t want you gouging eyes unnecessarily.” I said as I lead him away and on to the sushi restaurant.

“So are you originally from Tokyo?” I asked curiously at Seijuro as he was trying to feed me with a _maguro nikiri_ (tuna sushi).

“Yes. But my family also has an estate here in Kyoto. I just did not prefer to live in the mansion.” He said opening his mouth while I fed him a piece of _ika nigiri_ (squid sushi).

“What does your family do in Australia?” He asked as he rested his arm on the backrest of my seat.

“My mother is a judge and my father is a businessman.” I said nonchalantly dipping in the sushi into the soy sauce.

“A businessman you say? What’s the business about?” He asked curious.

“Well my father was an athlete too. He did mix martial arts since childhood so he established a training center and gym in Melbourne. He said he did so, so that way he’ll never have to separate from the dojo.” I said shrugging.

“So that explains how you broke one of the Moriyama twins’ wrists.” He chuckled. I suddenly felt the urge to look at him and ask.

“Speaking of the twins, they seemed to be extremely possessive of you...” I put my chopstick down and turned my body to face him.

“...What’s your relationship with the both of them?”

He averted his gaze from me and turned it towards the sushi. I grabbed his jaw and turned his head to look back at me.

“ _Answer me_.” 

He grabbed my hand gently and intertwined our fingers.

“They’re the _noises_ in my room before we were dating.” He said whilst planting a kiss at the back of my hand. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. I removed my hand from his and grabbed my chopstick. Stabbing it with annoyance.

“I should’ve broken both their arms.” I said as I went on eating. Seijuro grabbed my head trying to make me turn to him. When that failed, he carried my chair and turned it to face him.

“Baby. Look at me.” He ordered. I rolled my eyes. I turned my head again to face away from him.

_I can be stubborn when I want to be_.

He tilted his head in an attempt to make me look at him. He was finding it cute that I was acting so jealous. When he found an opening, he cupped my cheeks and gave me a warm, passionate kiss. He let go. He looked me in the eye, grabbed my hand, and kissed it.

“In the better end, if you had not caught them doing such crime I wouldn’t have met you. And we might not be together today.” He said as he rested his face on my hand.

“So still, we have them to thank for framing you up.” He chuckled.

“I should throw a scissor at their faces as thanks.” I said rolling my eyes. I sighed inwardly. In a way he was right.

“Fine. I forgive them...” I said. I turn to look at him again.

“...But they weren’t the ones I saw when we talked at the veranda.” I prodded.

“After the mistake they made me commit, I had to find a different.... _outlet_. Thus, the girl you saw.” He said.

“Was that a one-time thing?” I asked pulling my arm away from him again. _Boy, I don’t want to play the other woman._ He didn’t let go.

“It’s a one-time thing.” He reassured. I nod my head.

“Alright.” I said. He kissed my hand again as we continued to eat our lunch. At one point during our lunch, Seijuro’s teammates, Mibuchi-senpai, Hayama-senpai and Nebuya-senpai, found us and joined our lunch. Their eyes looking knowingly.

They’d informed us that there was a friendly game between a Japanese team (Strky) and a foreign streetball team called the Jabberwocks. We all sat together to watch the livestream.

“Ora, Sei-chan, Asahi-chan we should probably watch this game now” Mibuchi-senpai called, turning the tablet towards all of us.

“Alright.” Seijuro agreed.

The game started off well with Strky getting the first point. But as the game progressed, the methods to which the Jabberwocks played went from dirty to foul. I gritted my teeth when they’d slandered Japanese Basketball and called any Japanese who played “Monkeys.” I felt the aura in our group become vengeful.

_Those bastards._

At that point, Seijuro’s phone rang culling of the dense atmosphere. He answered the call.

“Yes. This is Akashi Seijuro.” He spoke. He paused for a moment before answering again.

“I understand. I accept your invitation.” He turned his head back to the dead livestream. His eyes filled with pure malice and spite. He spoke again. His voice filled with anger and authority.

“I will make those Jabberwocks pay for their sins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I put the Jabberwock vs. Strky game here because it's vital to the final chapter teehee. I hope you like it. Please leave your comments and kudos! Thank you so much for reading!!!


	15. The Last Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vorpal Swords vs. Jabberwocks. A battle for pride.

**Seijuro became busy with practice since the day we witnessed the game on livestream.** Immediately after the game, he received a call from Aida Kagetora, the organizer of the game, to partake in the revenge match. Now Seijuro has been busy with school, practice, and the game.

The fire in his eyes was obvious when the Jabberwocks insulted all of the Japanese basketball players both on live television and on the internet. It was the second time I’ve seen him filled with so much hatred. After the call, he was immediately summoned for practice in Seirin Senior High School. He was apologetic that we had to cut short our date. I just shook my head and pushed him onto practice telling him not to worry about it.

_I wanted him to win._

And now every day since that Sunday, I go to his room with the spare key I borrowed, to bring him food for breakfast and dinner. When I bring him the newly cooked food, he was either still out in practice or sound asleep on his bed. I didn’t want to disturb the only rest he had so I made sure to leave quietly each and every time. On the third day when he caught me leaving him unagi (grilled eel) and onigiri (rice balls) for dinner, he hugged me from the back and told me I did not have to trouble myself in bringing him food every day; that he could cook for himself or order out. I faced him and ruffled his hair.

“The last thing I want to do is let an athlete eat _take outs_ while practicing for an important game. And the _worst_ and _last_ thing I can ever do is let my boyfriend starve. So I never think of this as a bother.” I said planting a kiss on his lips before leaving him to rest (which was very hard since he kept locking my legs and trapping me).

_If only the other students could see how clingy he was in private._

_It's extremely out of character..._

On the fifth day while I was leaving his breakfast, he was sleeping shirtless and lying on his back. His arms and legs had ice packs on top of each and his body was red. His leg muscles were tense and vibrating and his arms looked overexerted. He looked exhausted.

I left the breakfast covered on the table and went onto his bed to massage his legs. While I was massaging his legs, I felt him reach for my fingers, his maroon eyes half-open.

“Good morning” I whispered softly. He grabbed for my fingers and put it to his lips, kissing them.

“Good morning” He replied with his eyes closed, his voice sounding husky. His sleep voice sounded so sexy.

He tried to turn around but I immediately stop him and lightly push him back to his stomach.

“Go back to sleep. It’s still early. Let me massage your back and legs so you won’t feel sore later.” I said softly as I pressed gently on his calf with the hand he wasn’t holding. He hugged the hand that he was holding and put it to his face kissing my open palm.

“You’re really my wife-material...” He said softly.

“What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?” He continued, smiling softly. I felt my heart warm with his words. He was so sweet even though he was tired and overworked. I rubbed his back and patted it till he went back to sleep. Then continued to massage his back, arms, and legs.

* * *

Finally, it’s the day of the revenge match. He slept at a hotel with his teammates, the Generation of Miracles, on the night before the game to prepare and strategize with the team. Although the game was set in Tokyo, 2 hours away from Kyoto, I wanted to show my support to him. Without him knowing, I joined Mibuchi-senpai, Hayama-senpai, and Nebuya-senpai to set off to Tokyo to watch the game.

It was the first time I saw the Generation of Miracles. They all stood in front of the court against the Jabberwocks with no fear on their eyes. I couldn’t help but cheer for them, the Vorpal Swords, and admire Seijuro as he stood in the middle wearing his #4 jersey. _He was Captain_. I watched as the tip off happened between the Jabberwocks and Vorpal Swords not realizing I was holding my breath.

The first quarter ended with team Vorpal Swords leading with the score of 20-8. They were holding on quite well judging from how they looked in the game and while in the bench. However, it was noticeable that handling the Jabberwocks who were both taller and larger in comparison was challenging. This was the first time I watched Seijuro play an official game. I wondered how he was feeling.

The second quarter was difficult. Jason Silver of team Jabberwocks displayed an overwhelming power in the court. The inside shots of Aomine Daiki were intercepted and Atsushi Murasakibara was overpowered under the hoop by Silver. Outside, Seijuro’s shots got blocked by Jason Silver alone. The Jabberwocks were getting ahead by a large gap. The Vorpal Swords had to call timeout. After timeout, Seijuro and the green-haired Midorima Shintaro were subbed out for Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga. Somehow, the change in line-up closed the gap to 36-40. It was a close game, but based on my own experience being in international games and seeing foreign men in court, I knew it was difficult.

As if I jinxed myself, the situation went from bad to worse. I clasped my hands in prayer as I watched the score gap getting wider and wider. Suddenly I heard the horn blare. Seijuro was back in the game. The score: 42-61. I bit my lips hard as I watched him enter the court. I felt a warm hand touch my back in comfort. Mibuchi-senpai had his fist clenched; his face was as worried as I was, but his hand that pat my back was reassuring. I took his hand to mine to comfort him. I breathe in for air and closed my eyes to pray. _Onegai kamisama, karera ni katsu. (Please God, let them win.)_

The game was a push and pull. Kise Ryota was able to cover most of the functions in court preventing the gap from widening. But Seijuro had problems. Nash Gold Jr., the Captain of the Jabberwocks, was a menacing contender. Seijuro’s play-style was a bad match with his offensive play to the point that he couldn’t shake him off. I turned my head to look at the scoreboard but stopped when I heard someone shout from the court.

“Kise-kun!” Kuroko shouted from the bench to Kise. He was standing frozen mid-court, his legs shaking as he lost grip of the ball. His legs gave way. I gasped at the situation in court. The referee blew his whistle for substitution. I watched as Kise was carried out of the court by Seijuro. But something was different in Seijuro’s aura.

“Sei…-chan” I heard Mibuchi-senpai gasp beside me. I turned to look at him. His eyes were wide open in shock as he looked at Seijuro in court. Something really was different. His aura had changed…like the first time I saw him. I couldn’t see his eyes but I knew it was of different colours; a Seijuro who was NOT Seijuro...an authority no one could oppose. I watched as he stopped Nash from passing the ball, knocking it so strong from Nash’s grip it went out of bounds. I heard him speak in the same menacing, authoritative voice I heard in the lockers the first time I met him.

 _“Zettai wa boku da. Zu ga takai zo.”_ (I am absolute. Lower your head.) He ordered. I watch Nash falter for a moment before attempting to shoot. Akashi was able to steal the ball and headed towards enemy court. Two players went to block him from going towards the paint but as if an unstoppable feat, like an Emperor, both fell to the ground in an ankle break. He made a pass to Kagami for him to shoot but it was blocked by Jason Silver who was under the hoop. Every one of us gasped in disbelief. _Even with his Emperor Eye they couldn’t score?_ Seijuro recovered and went for a pass again, passing it to Kagami then back to him and shot it to Atsushi scoring. We were still scoring but barely. They called for another time out.

When they returned, it was the first time I ever saw it in Japanese court. Midorima jumped in a shooting stance mid-air even without the ball in his hand. The next thing I knew, Seijuro was passing to him; Midorima sinking a three. I gasped in awe as they sinked three’s on three’s on three’s, the gap slowly lessening. Just when I thought we were catching up, Nash Gold Jr. made another shocking revelation. HE HAD THE SAME EYE AS AKASHI. He drove past Akashi, taking him off guard and went to pass to his teammate on the three point line sinking a three. I found myself watching Seijuro as he fought Nash in a one-on-one in equal footing; no one was letting up. Seijuro passed to Aomine Daiki who went on his way to dunk but that was not the shock; it was how Nash was able to break away from Akashi and catch up to Aomine’s dunk in seconds. I found myself standing and shouting.

“Go back! Counterattack!” I screamed simultaneously with Kise who was at the bench. Seijuro and the others ran for their basket to stop Nash. I froze as I saw what I never expected. I heard Hayama-senpai gasp in horror as Nash broke pass Seijuro, ankle-breaking him and sinking in not just a dunk but a foul as well. What was worse, after 5 minutes time, Murasakibara fell badly that he broke his arm against Jason Silver. I couldn’t watch anymore. It was horrible.

I had my eyes closed the first five minutes of the fourth quarter understanding what’s happening in court only through Hayama-senpai’s commentating. There was a bloodbath happening in the court. I heard Hayama-senpai call the time; one minute 11 seconds left. I opened my eyes to watch as I heard the crowd cheering, all of us cheering together. The score was 87-91, only four points left! I prayed to God desperately. _30 seconds left! Please!!!_

“If they can’t stop this it’s over…” I heard Mibuchi-senpai speak as he squeezed my hand tighter. I prayed desperately. _Please guys…Please Seijuro…win._

“NASH!” I heard Akashi shout. I opened my eyes to see him. He was having an intense one-on-one fight with Nash. But again, this was different. He was not showing malice in court but something more…something… transcendent. And before I knew it, Seijuro took the ball from Nash’s grasp and passed it to Midorima sinking a three.

“90 to 91!!!” I heard Hayama-senpai scream beside us. I couldn’t help stand in anticipation. _One point…one more basket!!!_

“LET’S WIN! THIS IS THE FINAL BATTLE!” Akashi commanded. The roaring of the crowd became intense as everyone cheered and shouted for ‘Defense’. All of us stood in unison to cheer for them. The Jabberwocks were stalling. 10 seconds left! 10…9…8…7…6…5…5 more seconds! I screamed in desperation as I watched what happened. As Nash stalled to win, a hand appeared behind and knocked the ball off of his hand. Kuroko took the ball away from Nash and drove his way towards enemy court. Nash ran pass him in an attempt to stop him from shooting, both Kagami and Aomine running in to aid for him.

“MAKE THE SHOT!!!” All Generation of Miracles screamed as both Kagami and Aomine drove the ball against Nash. The horn blared loudly as the score counted 92-91.

“We…we won!!!!” Hayama-senpai screamed as he dragged all of us into a tight hug.

We won against the Jabberwocks.

* * *

After the game I immediately bid goodbye to Mibuchi-senpai, Hayama-senpai, and Nebuya-senpai to head back first to Kyoto. I wanted to make a celebratory dinner for Seijuro when he gets home.

I messaged him congratulations to which he replied sweetly. He was going out to a celebratory party with the team and would be back to Kyoto by 10:00 pm. I had just enough time to buy ingredients and cook them. There was more things to celebrate.

I opened the door to Akashi’s room and propped everything on the kitchen counter, putting the cake inside his fridge. I started working on with the food. There was a possibility that he could be full when he comes back so I thought of preparing food that can be stored and heated without lessening the taste so we could eat it in the morning instead. I clapped my hands after thinking of the menu. I started working on making the broth for the soup, frying tempuras, and softening vegetables. He loved miso so I made sure I would make some. I also cooked rice and made sure that there were NO SEAWEEDS in the riceballs. He grimaced so much when he ate seaweeds the first time I saw him eat some. I was about to finish up cooking when I accidentally spilt oil on my shirt when I was frying the tempura. It was painful. There was still 30 minutes time before Seijuro arrives in Kyoto so it probably wasn’t a bad idea entirely to use his bath before he arrived. I didn’t want to be presenting dinner with oil splatter on my shirt and tempura-smell on my hair. I set up everything at the table first then went on to borrow his grey school uniform. I’ll bathe fast and go to my room to change after. With that thought, I headed in to his bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know...sorry huhuhu...The "IT" chapter will be uploaded in a few (even I waited for this)...!!! Thank you so much for your patience!!!
> 
> Bonus chapter would be made soon!


	16. Case Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the games, Akashi and Asahi celebrates victory. Yes....'victory'. If you know what I mean. ;) 
> 
> NSFW! NSFW! NOT SAFE FOR WORK! NOT SAFE FOR WORK! FINAL CHAPTER UPLOADED! GET SOME WATER!!!

_**AKASHI SEIJURO** _

**_I arrived in Kyoto earlier than scheduled._ **

I thought to myself as I went out of the taxi and headed up the dorm; tired from the game and the 2-hour travel back to Kyoto. We had a celebratory feast together with everyone who participated with the revenge match and with the Seirin High basketball club. Although the feast was mostly of snacks and pizzas, I enjoyed the celebration with everyone. It felt like the old days in Teiko. I enjoyed every moment of it.

After the celebration, Kagami Taiga made an announcement to everyone who was present. Kagami Taiga was leaving for America. As parting gift, I thought it would be a good idea to play one last match against him. Us, the Generation of Miracles vs. the Seirin High Basketball Club. After all, we were now rivals and friends.

I turned to open the door of my room with my eyes closed from tiresome.

“Tadaima” (I’m home) I called in habit.

“Oh! Okairi” (Welcome back) I heard in response. I opened my eyes to see Asahi standing near the bathroom door drying her hair with a towel. She was wearing my school uniform.

Only the uniform.

_Ah…fuck._

“You’re early. I thought you’d be home by te--” I trudged towards her and pinned her to the wall, locking our lips together.

“ _Seijuro_ ” she whispered in between our kisses as I lifted her up and pressed our bodies against each other. Her legs intertwined locking me between her.

_My scent..._

_Her body..._

“I never thought I would come home to _this_.” I spoke, making my way to her neck, the scent of my bath soap on her.

“I was making us dinner. A celebratory dinner for your win…” she said, running her fingers through my hair. I look up at her and to the feast on the table; a cake on the middle of it all.

“…and also to celebrate our first month together.” She continued.

I turned my head to face her. Her eyes were sparkling from happiness as she smiled at me, cupping my cheeks.

“I know it’s late but happy monthsary, baby.” She said as she kissed my lips. I felt my heart contracting harder. I couldn’t remove my eyes off of her.

“I…” I found myself speak. Words hardly forming.

_“I love you.”_

She covered her mouth stifling a gasp, her eyes widening in surprise.

“I love you, Asahi...” I repeated, removing her hand from covering her mouth, still propping her against the wall.

“Do you love me?” I asked her looking at her expression intently. Small orbs of tears were forming on her eyes, her smile was as bright as ever as she reached for my head and intertwined her fingers in my hair. She tilted her head, a brightness radiating out of her as she replied.

“I love you too.”

I reached for her lips again sucking at it softly as I made way across the room toward the bed, carrying her. I lay her down gently and stood up to remove my jacket. She looked stunning as rays of moonlight glistened her exposed,soft, fawn skin. _God...._

"完璧" (perfect.)

Her hand covered her lips in an attempt to hide her shyness. I lay on top of her kissing her softly in the lips, her cheeks, her jaw, her neck, her collar and down the bridge of her breasts. I look up at her. Her face was red and her eyes were watery. I tugged at the buttons of her shirt opening button by button until the last was exposing her body in all of its glory. I look up at her.

“Can I?” I asked in consent. She hid her face in her hands and nodded.

“You can.” I reached for her hand to remove it from covering her face and kissed her on the lips again before making my way to her breast and sucking it.

I feel her tense as I sucked at her pink nipples and massaged her orbs, gently tugging it up between my fingers. Her fingers grasped my hair due to the sensation; making me want to do more. I bit lightly on her nipples looking at her as she moaned in pleasure.

“ _Seijuro_ …” she called.

I made way to her other breast doing the same, sucking at them, tugging and marking every territory wherever my lips landed.

_Mine...all mine..._

I made my way down to her stomach and on to her womanhood. I heard her gasp as I slid my tongue in, her fingers gripping harder on my hair. I look up at her reaching my index finger to her lips, going deeper, sipping, licking every part of her. 

_She's mine._

* * *

_**ASAHI MEGUMIN** _

“Aahh~” I cried as he licked my clit, my toes curling from the sensation. I sucked at his index and tightened my grip on his hair causing him to press further and further in. His tongue was exploring me; licking it it so good I felt my eyes roll to high heaven. I moaned as I felt my fluid coming.

“Sweet.” He called, grinning. He yanked at my legs hard causing me to slide down and bump my buttock onto his torso. I could feel his bulge against me as he rubbed his manhood on me, his pants our only barrier.

“You feel that?” He said as he pressed his hard-on on me. I shook my head as he went on to tug my ears.

“You make me so hard, baby. You have to take responsibility.” He said as he sat me up on his waist. He forced his tongue into my mouth, my taste on his lips. I buried my fingers with pleasure at his back as he went to grope my ass and sucked at my tits at the same time, he groaned. I couldn’t control myself anymore and moved my hips to hump him.

“Seijuro” I called as I ran my fingers to his chest, his abs and to his pants, unbuckling his belt and opening his pants’ button to reveal his bulge.

“You’re enthusiastic aren’t you, Asahi?” he called, a smile on his lips as he bit playfully on my tits. I ran my hand on his bulge feeling his soldier tense.

“You can’t have all the fun” I whispered breathily as I pushed him forcefully on the bed making my way down between his legs.

I tugged at his pants, biting its zipper and pulling it down with my teeth as my hand made way to remove his brief; his _soldier_ standing in salute. I couldn’t help but grin at how big he had become with just a little foreplay. I took it in one hand and massaged the tip with my thumb, biting my lips with lust.

“Can I?” I asked for consent. A slow grin tugged at Seijuro’s lips, his arm making way to the back of his head while, the other went to grab on my hair.

“Absolutely.” He said playfully.

Without any second to waste I proceeded to putting his manhood into my mouth. I sucked at him slowly, rolling my tongue from the tip down to the wholeness of his long, hard shaft; licking every inch from the bottom to top. A short but pleasurable moan escaped Akashi’s lips as I sucked at his balls and ‘massaged’ his shaft calmly. A smile escaped my lips.

_It was time._

I grabbed his girth with my dominant hand and slowly pumped it up and down; progressively starting to move the pace faster and bobbing my head deeper on to his length trying hit the very end of his length. Akashi gasped as his ‘head’ hit the back of my throat, pushing me even deeper. I could feel him grow inside my mouth again; bigger and longer than before. I pull my head away and coughed, a string of saliva connecting my lips to his dick. I massaged his length up and down with my dominant hand and sat up, raising the bottom of Akashi’s uniform to reveal my legs and the thick of my hips.

“Seijuro…"

"... _pleasure me_.” 

He grabbed me backward making me face his manhood, his face looming over my femininity in a 69 position. He sucked on his middle finger and slowly lowered me down to his face, a grin forming on his lips.

“As you wish.” He replied before putting in his long middle finger inside me.

I gasped. I couldn’t stifle the moan that escaped my lips as he licked my clit, his finger moving in and out masterfully inside me. I held on to his dick in pleasure as he continued going deeper inside of me. I had to return the pleasure. I put his length into my mouth and sucked on it in an even rhythm; careful not to miss any detail as I ran my hand on his length. I felt him thrust his hips onto my mouth. I grabbed for his legs and went on to bob my head with his rhythm. I feel his tongue detach from me.

“ _Fuck_. We’re still in foreplay and you’re making me feel like this.” He said as he grabbed my ass. I smiled proudly at myself. He detached again.

“This won’t do.” I heard him say as he pulled his finger out a little bit.

“Breathe calmly, baby. I’m putting in two more fingers. I have to prepare you for later.” He said. He didn’t let me breathe in at all as he proceeded to push three fingers inside my pussy.

“Ahh!” I cried, trying not to bite his dick off in pain. “Fuck, Akashi! That hurts!” was what I wanted to say. He calmly continued to rub my clit with thumb whilst he worked his fingers in, and _ate_ every inch of me. Soon, the pain was gone and I found myself in the mercy of his fingers. I grabbed at his legs.

“Seijuro...Seijuro, please!” I pleaded as I came a second time. He rose and turned me around to face him. He sat me on his lap and looked at me in the face, tucking the loose strand of hair behind my ears.

“It’s time.” 

He crashed our lips together. He ripped the uniform off of me as he laid me down on the bed. He kissed trails on my body stopping on my neck and sucking on it again before detaching from me and looming above me, removing his shirt, exposing his hard, toned abs in the process. He leaned towards his bedside drawer and took some condoms out putting it beside us. He grabbed my hand and kissed my open palms.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked. I raised my hand to cup his face, rubbing my thumb to his cheeks.

“I love you, Seijuro.” I said in reply. A slow smile formed on his lips as he tear open the pack and put it in his length. He leaned down, our bodies only inches apart and whispered in my ears “I love you too” before pushing his entirety inside of me.

I couldn’t breathe and my eyes teared up in the process. He was just too big for me.

“Seijuro…” I cried as I dragged my fingers on his back.

“I know. I’ll move slow.” He said trailing kisses on the nook of my neck and hugging me. He rocked his hips back and forth letting me adjust to his length. He moved at an even pace, groping my breasts and planting himself in the middle of both, breathing in all my scent. I rock my hips.

As if getting the cue to my adjustment, he goes back to me and plants in a kiss on my lips. We exchange gazes for a few seconds; my eyes darting to his lips making me bite my own in lust… and before I knew it, he thrust hard and fast inside of me. I felt the air escape my lungs as he went on deeper, faster, and harder. His pace quick and steady. I grabbed at his back not letting him go before he detached himself and watched me as he thrusted in deeper, his length hitting deep to my stomach. I wrapped my legs around him gasping for air at every deep thrust. I bit my lips trying not to scream at the pleasure I was receiving, grabbing my breast in the process instead.

“You look so sexy right now baby....”

"Let me hear you scream." He ordered as he pushed further in hitting my g-spot.

“Aghha~ Seijuro, right there!” I whimpered grabbing at my breasts harder. My back arched in pleasure as he thrust in.

“Right here?” A smile played on his lips as he pressed further in, my back leaving the bed as he pushed. I felt my eyes roll in pleasure.

_Good god...he fucks amazing._

I see his lips form a slow smile before rolling us over, making me sit on top of him. I lower my head to look at him, his lips in a grin as he put both his arms at the back of his head.

“ _Ride_.” He ordered. And even though I hated it when he was bossy, I found myself leaning my weight back on his legs, arching my back, and rocking my hips against his. My eyes looking at him seductively.

“As you wish” I obeyed.

I rocked my hips on a circular motion slowly before leaning forward and back on his hips, thrusting every inch of his length inside of me. I grabbed one of my breast in one hand as I rocked back and forth rocking faster and faster, his hard dick hitting my stomach.

“Ahh...fuck!” he called as I arched my back and used my knees to move up and down, his length going in and out of me harder and deeper every time I move. He grabbed for my waste making me kneel back and made short and quick back and forth paces like a vibrating machine. He sat up and grabbed for my waist as I moved up and down his length. I could feel myself coming soon. I looked him in the eye and bit my lips.

“Come for me, Seijuro...” I held on to him as I bounced up and down his length deeper and faster.

“ _Merei da.”_ (That’s an order)

He pushed me to the bed and hugged me tight, thrusting harder and stronger…deeper and deeper in hitting my g-spot numerous times. I screamed in ecstasy as he made one last thrust.

“ _Fuck!_ ” I heard him moan in ecstasy as he came inside me, filling me with the warmth of his length, holding me in his tight embrace. I kissed the top of his head as he remained motionless for a few seconds. He raised his head, resting his face on my breast.

“I’m so tired” he pouted as he buried his face on my breast again. I chuckled.

“We were supposed to eat dinner first, but you had to go and confess” I chuckled as I ruffled his hair.

“You shouldn’t have worn my uniform all seductive. It’s partly your fault.” He corrected. I punched him jokingly on the rib.

He stood up to remove the condom and threw it on the garbage bin, taking the uniform I wore and wiping himself with it.

“I was supposed to wear that.” I pouted. He chuckled at my little display and took his Rakuzan jersey on the drawer giving for me to wear.

“I prefer you wear my jersey instead. I’d love to see you in my number.” He said as he watched me put on his #4 jersey. I blushed. He wore a plain white shirt and jogging pants and lied down beside me again. Both of us basking in comfortable silence. I sighed.

“I guess I was wrong.” I said as I drew circles on his chest.

“Wrong?” Seijuro lifted my head up.

“Wrong with what?” he asked baffled.

“That the _noise pollutants_ were just overreacting when they screamed your name every night....” I said, making circles on his chest.

“I stand corrected.” I continued looking up at him. Akashi’s lips started to tug on the seams, his eyes filled with amusement. He sat up, propping me on his lap.

“I have something for you.” He reached at the bedside table and opened his drawer to procure a red box with a ribbon in it.

“Isn’t that--” I pointed out. He smiled as he opened the box in front of me.

“This is an Akoya pearl necklace. This was my mother's. I had this cleaned that time and for some reason or by fate, it ended up being delivered to me by you..."He stated, his eyes shining brightly as he smiled at me.

"...The new owner." I looked up at him as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful white pearl with a soft hint of pink.

“But my classmate made me give it to you. How…?” I asked.

“She is the daughter of the finest jeweller in Kyoto. Her father made her deliver this to me. And coincidentally, the supposed _recipient_ handed it to me.” He chuckled as he removed it from the box and made way to put it on my neck. He looked at me admiringly and rested his hands on the small of my back.

“I know _we_ happened so fast and I know we started off from an unpleasant incident…but I want you to know that there is never a dull moment in my life when I'm with you.” He said looking at me lovingly, rubbing my back with his thumb.

“I know that you and I already know what we feel for each other but I thought that doing this is only right. So...Asahi Megumin...

…Would you do me the honour and officially become my girlfriend?”

I couldn’t help but put my hands to my mouth to stifle tears. I felt my eyes swell with tears and my face turn red.

“You propose as if you're already asking my hand in marriage.” I stalled jokingly, trying to calm myself down from his proposition.

“I would. But I think it is much too early. I will ask your hand in marriage once I meet your parents. I expect I'll meet them this December? I will come with you to Australia for Christmas.” He said confidently making my heart burst even more in warmth. I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Baby, that is waaay too early.” I laughed resting my forehead to his.

“So….” He turned his head to look up at me, our eyes gazing at each other.

“…would you be my girlfriend?” I cupped his cheeks and planted a kiss on his lips. The tears falling down my cheeks as I smiled at him and replied.

“Yes, Seijuro. _Absolutely_.”

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

“Waited for this the whole year. It’s time for our revenge, Captain.” I said as we faced each other; the scenario? a familiar environment of rivals.

“I am confident.” He started, smiling at me as he stood face to face with me.

“The results will be the same and always will be. Our win is inevitable, Asahi.” He stated, confident of his claim.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that if I were you, AKASHI. Don’t mean to be smug but I play for the national team now, baby.” I said, the atmosphere starting to get competitive. Akashi grinned to himself putting his hands on his waist.

“Do not worry. I will win no matter what, ASAHI. I’ll put you in your place…baby” He grinned as we both instructed for everyone to go to their positions.

“Good luck, Captain.” I laughed as I shook his hand; cheering my boyfriend on as I take a stance behind our center player.

“Good luck to you too….Captain.” He returned giving me a wink as he eyed his number, MY number on my jersey. The managers shook their heads at us, finding the exchange weird and cringey, stifling a laugh instead.

The manager looked at us all, stances ready for the ball, as she blew her whistle for the tip-off signalling that the game is on.

IT’S ON.

\-----THE END -----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my mini-story. I hope you liked it! I really would like to hear from you guys about this so if you liked it, please leave a comment on the comment box below and leave some kudos (please?). Thank you so much! Will upload a mini-chapter soon. Bye!!!


	17. BONUS: I fell for...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi Seijuro's POV. How he fell in love.

**_She is impressive._ **

As I watched her from afar, I could not help but be impressed by her skills and her elegance in the game. It was an undeniable feat that Asahi Megumin is a skilled female basketball player.

If I were to compare her to any of my closest friends, her style was a mix of Midorima's, Kise's and my own.

She was sly, quick, and decisive.

Although she is comparatively short to other players, you cannot miss her presence in the court. She's like a figure skater in land, maneuvering through obstacles on her way with agility, flexibility, and her wit. Anyone who watches her play would know that she spent her time honing such skill, and that she loved to play. I could not deny that I admire her.

Their manager blew the whistle. I stood on the other side of the gym watching her from their court; watching her silently as she wiped her sweat with the bottom of her shirt.

I avert my gaze. She had a bad habit of raising her shirt absentmindedly to wipe her sweat, as well as biting the neck of her shirt when she concentrates in a game. Her teammate wailed at her and went to her to immediately pull down her shirt.

_She must have realized someone might see_.

She was, afterall, shining in different colors.

At first, I didn't like interacting with her due to the circumstance of how we met. I'd mistaken her as the culprit of vandalism in our locker room. When I had found out she did not commit the fault, I couldn't believe myself from being blindsided by anger. It was undeniably my mistake.

"I must apologize one day, when I'm not angered still." I thought to myself. It wasn't the time.

Although she cursed at me, taunted me, and shot me glares of "I told you so's", I was awed by her valiance; her sense of justice towards the person wronged, and her compassion towards those who did wrong was beyond expectation.

**That was the first point**.

After such incident, we for some reason, ended up being 'next-doorm' neighbours. I found it a bit odd at first since the fifth floor was reserved for elite students, scholars and high-valued athletes. Later on, I found out she was all three when I read her transfer paper.

Her mother was part of the International Criminal Court and her father was a three time Olympian Gold medalist. She did not lack anything herself as she was also highly skilled in sports, social relations, and in studying; although, she had a partial attentiveness towards numbers based on her grades.

I found it bewildering how one person who had a high-profile background can be so simple and down-to-earth. Even I had a problem with dissociating myself from my own social standing. She did not flaunt her wealth, her ranking, or her own talent and just let her actions speak for herself. That was the second point.

Only a few days later, I found out she was going to join Rakuzan's female basketball team and that we will meet as pillars for each team's success.

Due to her international experiences, she was assigned to help in strategizing game plans against schools with foreign and elite athletes. It wasn't a one-way street since she had problems herself.

Due to her leaving abroad almost all her life, she lacked specialty in Japanese language and writing. To top it all off, she was already borderline bad at mathematics and it would've been an exemplary problem because numbers, shapes, and formulas were all taught in Japanese. If she were to fail her first exam she would not be permitted to become a starter for the female Rakuzan team and the team would lose their ACE.

To avoid such conflict, I was assigned to tutor her in reciprocation of her help in strategizing. I didn't like that she was rowdy and a whiner. But later on, I learned that her actions towards me was because of a fault I did commit; throwing a sharp scissor on her face caused her fear towards me. I couldn't help but step back when she expressed her fear. My heart felt a pang when I saw her shuffling and uncomfortable whilst with me.

It made me realize my authority was not just an advantage but a great disadvantage as well.

She made me realize my problems, she made me want to protect her, and she made me view her as an opposite sex.

_She made me feel towards her._

That was the third point of realization.

Without me knowing, I found myself looking for her. _Yearning_ for her. I found myself passing by her classroom to look at her gazing at the window, found myself watching her in practice as she passed by players among players on her way to shoot a hoop, found myself wanting to make conversations with her even when I was in the company of another woman, found myself smiling as I watch her laugh from afar, and found myself wanting to be close to her, breathe her scent of hyacinthes and baby soap, ruffle her long brown hair, look into her bright brown eyes, be subject to her sunshine bright smiles, and just be held by her.

**She made me crazy about her**.

She occupied my every thought to the point that I had to consult Mibuchi, Nebuya and Hayama during the lunch I was supposed to meet her. She made my heart squeeze with fear when she became cold and distant when she left the student council room with a misunderstanding. She made me do actions I was never known to do.

**God, she makes me become a different person.**

And on one occassion, when I found myself in her lone company, I couldn't stop wanting to tease her, be close to her, and talk to her in the way I never imagined myself talk. She made me enjoy every second of every minute I was with her. It came to a point I found myself angered when she was accompanied by another man. _She drove me crazy._ And she drove me mad when she teased me in my room, planted kisses on my lips, whispered sweet nothings and called me by my name.

_Fuck...fuck! I was falling_.

Being around her took so much energy I never expected I needed. She was a touch of vibrant colours I never knew would fill me. It sounds so dramatic and not like my usual stern, calm, and collected self, but only she was the person who made me feel as if I was at her mercy. I wanted more of her. I wanted more of her that it hurt.

So to my surprise, when I wanted some space to distract myself from the whirlpool of thoughts she made in my head, I found myself in another unexpected situation with her in the onsen.

She was resting peacefully inside the hot springs, her hair in a bun, and her body submerged in water. She was naked and I could not help but admire her lean arms, toned abdomen, ample bosom, wide hips, rich buttock and beautiful, fawn legs.

It took all my strength to propose I leave the hot springs without touching her and took double my strength to control myself from crashing my lips into hers, pressing her body against mine, and consuming her.

All the emotions just poured out of me like a waterfall when I learned that she felt the same towards me. All my control just went haywire. I couldn't help myself from breathing her, kissing her, touching her, wanting to be one with her. And when she did what I'd never expected, and surprised me once again when she asked me if we were going out, my heart felt ever so elated. I kissed her forehead, leaned my head on hers and held her hand. I never thought I could smile that much when I thought of her. And I wouldn't deny it.

I fell for her.

_I love her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last update for this story. I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I thought it would be great to see how Akashi fell in love (although it's kind of ot of character). Thank you so much for supporting the story!!! Till next time!
> 
> -Asahi_SeijuroSS


End file.
